Lay all your love on me
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: So, Ambassador Amber Carter of SHIELD goes to Asgard to try and settle things down between them and earth, sounds simple right? by 'simple', I mean she gets kidnapped by Loki during his sentencing and is mated to him as a result of inner Jotun instincts that were long concealed, and the avengers have to find out what happened and where she is! (Majority of inspirations inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! another story i came up with as a result of inspiration from Ideophobic's stories 'evolutionary imperative' and 'psychological compulsion' (read them!) and StBrigit's story 'Primal instinct' (Read that one too!)**

**Warnings: Language and Smut! **

Chapter 1: Mating urges

"Carter, Fury needs you in the meeting room in 15, better get a move-on!" Agent Rourke said. "Ok, tell him and the others that I will be there, just give me a few minutes, please!" I said. Rourke just shook her head as she left my room. My name: Amber Terri Carter, Age: 22, occupation: Ambassador for SHEILD. When I first worked for SHIELD, I was maybe a fresh 18 years old, out of high school, didn't get into college, blah, blah, blah, all that stuff. They thought with my skills in settling things would be useful for them in case something happens, like someone getting a little too crazy for comfort, a few nations getting antsy, etc. so, here I am, working as an ambassador for SHIELD, and although my job wasn't that great, it was adventurous for me, the way I like it. Anyways, I went to shower and I was thinking, 'what does Fury need me to settle this time?' as I was washing my hair. When I was finished, I got my usual clothes on and headed for the meeting room. "This is crazy, Fury! You don't send someone _completely blind _somewhere where they don't even know about!" I could tell that was the furious voice of Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man, yelling at Fury as I opened the door to find them arguing. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at this childish display of reasoning. "Look Stark, we know she has the skills to settle all of this down so try and believe me." Fury was saying trying to reason with Tony. "'Believe you!?' she won't even survive up there in that place, even if you think she would be safe!" Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America yelled also.

I walked inside the room, and as they were continuing to argue, I cleared my throat loud enough for everyone to know that I was in the room. "Carter, nice of you to drop on by, sorry about the commotion." He said apologetically. "No biggie, what's going on that's got the kettles nearly over boiling?" I as Steve and Tony were still glaring red hot daggers at Fury. "Ok, we need you to get to Asgard and settle things down between Asgard and earth after Loki tried to take over it, if at all possible." He explained. I was staring for a moment trying to process what he said. "I'm sorry, I'm a little fuzzy here, did you just say the phrase, 'go to Asgard and try and settle things down up there'?" I asked bewildered. "Yes, Carter, I did. Don't worry, Loki won't be around, he's imprisoned for right now, and well, they need to get the sentencing over with." Fury continued. "I'm sorry, but ARE YOU NUTS!? What if Loki somehow gets out of his chains and, oh I don't know, turns me into lunch!?" I asked shocked outraged about what he was asking me to do. "Don't get your knots bunched up, Tony and Rogers will accompany you to Asgard, and there, Thor will be protecting you along with some other people." He assured, trying to have me calm. I knew for a _fact _that I would be a dead lady when I would get up there.

* * *

As I was getting prepped up for when I would leave for Asgard, Tony and Steve were with me, trying to absorb the fact that I was going in there, trying to settle relations between a place of Scandinavian and Norse mythology that turns out to be real, and earth. "Why, out of all the ambassadors of SHIELD, did he pick _me _to go up there and settle things down?" I asked myself in wonder and slight fright. "No, idea, he probably thinks that you would be able to handle it without any issues, but I'm not too sure about it." Steve said. "Well, whatever the case, if reindeer games gets anywhere near her, I'll blast his ass to kingdom come." Tony said still angry at Fury. We headed for the bifrost site and we were beamed up to Asgard, it was a beautiful sight indeed! Thor was standing in the observatory with horses for us and he noticed that I was getting a little nerve-wracked over this sort of thing that I was doing. "Lady Carter, you have nothing to fear, you will have the protection of myself and my father Odin." Thor said trying to assure me that I would be fine, even though my brain was screaming the opposite. So, we were off to the palace, and it was huge, the architecture of the place was very beautiful, and the people there were dressed nicely, making me feel out of place. I didn't think it would be this big of a challenge when Fury sent me there, but this was beyond my expertise and I knew very little about the place except it was home to the Norse gods. As we were walking, doing a little surveying of the palace, I noticed some guards were talking to Thor, probably about getting the sentencing for Loki started. "My friends, we must meet with my father and the council, they will begin Loki's sentencing soon, so make yourselves comfortable, and if you need anything, ask one of the servants." He said, leaving with the guard. We were escorted to our chambers, where we would be staying for a certain amount of time; mine was huge, bigger than my own apartment in Manhattan. "Milady is there anything that I can get you for right this moment?" a servant asked. "Not right now thank you though." I said. She bowed and left for her duties. As I got settled in, a guard came in and notified me that we would be joining the council soon for Loki's sentencing and after that, getting things settled back down between the realms.

* * *

I, Tony and Steve along with Thor and the others were heading to the room where Loki's sentence would take place, and it was a sight to even believe: Odin and the other members were seated and the other people were around the courtroom, waiting for Loki. "Bring the defendant forth!" Odin ordered. The guards bowed and went to open the doors, and when they opened, there was Loki, muzzled and chained with his hands behind his back, and his feet even had chains around them, when he was brought before Odin, he looked disgusted, like he didn't want to be there, he even looked like he was going to be sick. "Loki Odinson," Loki glared at the use of his name, and when he took a breath, it was like a deep one, like he never took one in years. "You are here with the following charges against you: attempting to conquer a peaceful realm, attempting to destroy another, and ordering the destroyer to not only take your own brother's life, but the warriors three and Sif, how do you precede?" Odin said with conviction. Loki kept sniffing around the palace as if looking for something. "I said, how do you precede, Loki?" Odin asked again. Loki ignored him and sniffed while looking around.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tony asked getting his armored suit ready. "Brother, what's going on?" Thor asked with Mjolnir in his hand. I started getting nervous as he was sniffing around the room, I turned and tried to leave, but in the process my hair moved with me, Loki turned and saw me, and he looked at me like he had _never _seen another woman before in his life. When he took a deep breath through his nose again, I knew I was a dead woman right there! Suddenly, Loki broke through his chains as if he gained strength out of nowhere and even ripped the chains from his feet off and bolted straight for me, no one else, but me! Steve and Tony tried to stop Loki from getting to me, but he threw both of them away, crashing into the guards who were trying to restrain him. I ran for it like I was in a sequel for "Friday the 13th", with Loki in pursuit of me, crossing hallways, nearly running into servants and guards over and over again, until I could run no more. "I'M GOING TO KILL FURY!" I screamed as I kept on running, with the guards trying in vain to restrain him, but I slipped and fell on the floor, and that was all those moments he needed to finally scoop me in his arms and throwing me over his shoulder. "Let me go! Tony, Steve, somebody help!" I screamed as I was pounding and smacking on Loki's back, but it was like trying to hit a steel wall, he wouldn't give in.

* * *

He teleported us somewhere I have never been, and had the doors sealed shut with his magic, I was beyond terrified at this point because I knew about what Loki was capable of. He threw me on his bed, knocking the wind out of me for a moment. "What's….going on?" I asked coughing as he was walking towards me, and I wished I had brought a weapon with me because I was scared, like 'I would make a slasher movie heroine look stupid' kind of scared. I backed away from him and I hit the head board, but I was too scared to look away from him. He was on the bed, crawling towards me as I felt tears come out of my eyes and my heart nearly beating out of my chest from me being scared. He raised his hand for a moment, and I thought he was going to hit me, so I closed my eyes but he just touched my face, stroking it with his finger, feeling the softness of my skin under his finger. He reached the back of his head and after a few minutes, he took the muzzle off his face. "Ahh…better, much better." He said temporarily rejoicing in his muzzle being off his face. He threw it somewhere in the room and looked at me, and I was scared to move, but he smelled my hair. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. I started feeling a little cold and when I looked at him, he was now a frost giant. 'Holy god, I am BEYOND SCREWED!' I thought to myself as he lightly brushed his lips everywhere on my face, making a stop at my mouth as he planted a kiss on me. "I need to do this….you smell so…"he sniffed my hair again. "So like ambrosia…ripe fruits and flowers in bloom." He said kissing my nose, he felt cold when he smooched me like that, but not to where I got frostbite.

"T-T-T-That's because I use a shampoo that, Uhh, has the illusion of my hair smelling like that, yeah that's what it is!" I said hoping to get him away. He just looked at me like I was stupid and continued smelling my hair. "I need you," he frenched kissed me, feeling cold lips and tongue in my mouth. "You are my mate…" He kissed me on my neck, producing shivers. "Uhh, this is creeping me out, great trick Loki, NOW LET ME GO!" I demanded. He just glared at me and shook his head. "No, I can't, because I have found you, my mate, and I won't let you get away, I've suffered too long with this urge to find something, but now, my instincts pointed me to you." He said having both hands on the sides of my face and I looked in his eyes, they were pretty, like a pair of rubies that shined. "Wait, you want me, to have SEX with you?" I asked realizing what he was talking about. "Yes, but this time around, unlike the past women I bedded, it means that once I do this, I will _never _leave you, or our offspring, it's part of Jotun mating." He said stroking my bottom lip with his blue finger. I was stuck to the spot, like 'you can't move me no matter what' kind of stuck. I looked in his eyes closely and he looked desperate, not so dangerous. 'I needed to get laid anyway.' I thought to myself. "Ok, if we do this, 'making love' as you want to now call it, are you going to feel any better at all?" I asked. He nodded; I could tell that he was desperate in doing this. 'God, please forgive me.' I mentally prayed. "Ok, I will 'make love' with you." I said.

He registered the words and swooped in on me, kissing me frantically and passionately as if he was coming from a desert, needing water. I looked down and I noticed that not only was I naked, he was naked as well, and I looked down at his sapphire blue member, and he was _huge! _I heard a few of my friends talking about how big their boyfriend's 'manhood' is, inches and all, but he would've _wiped out _the competition with one sweep or glance. My eyes widened at the sight and I knew that it was going to _hurt! _With one thrust, he was inside me, the coldness of him was weird, but in some way, it soothed the pain of my first time. He had an even equally frantic pace as he went in and out of me, producing moans from both of us and as I was starting to have my first orgasm build up, his fangs lengthened and he bit me on my neck, while going faster and faster. I kept calling his name as he went in and out of me, gripping his back for dear life. "LOKI!" I screamed as I came, and he came as well, spilling a cold liquid inside me. Although I was lying on my side, he did so while still remaining inside me, releasing his mouth from my neck. 'What. The. Hell. Did I just do!?' I mentally groaned to myself as Loki put the covers on both of us, returning to his regular asgardian form. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his now warm chest, kissing me as I start realizing that I need to come up with a will and an explanation for Fury and the rest of the Avengers because this was bad, extremely bad. "Do you realize what's happened?" he asked. "Not really, but I have some _sort _of an idea of what happened." I said. "We have been mated as one, you are mine as I am yours." He said smoothing his hand down my back, and I felt something a little odd, like a pull. "Mated, what do you mean by-" it only took me seconds to realize that mated meant _married! _ "Oh, Jesus this is going to be beyond bad telling Fury about this, the fact that I am now _married _to a god!" I said flipping out. He held me closer to him trying to have me calm. "Shh, it's alright, I never expected anything like this to happen, the urge to find something, something that I needed, and the women in the room smelled awful when I entered, but it was _your _scent that saved me, in a sense." He said soothingly. He shifted us so that he got himself further inside me, implying to me that he wanted to go again. "Whoa, time out! Shouldn't you be better by now!?" I asked frantic. He just gave me a dry look. "No, not yet, but you are to stay here, with me, where I will protect and nurture you," he had his hand on my stomach, rubbing it gently. "And the baby who might be in your womb." He finished. "Ok, maybe we won't actually be married, you could let me go, and—" I was cut off by a growling sound and I knew that he was not happy with what I was about to be saying.

"What's your name, wife?" he asked trying to compose himself. "First, I'm Amber Carter; second, I'm _not your wife!" _ I yelled the last part to him, hoping that I would knock some sense into him. But, I felt a little sick when I tried to get away, as if this _bond _was really there. 'Tony, Steve, wherever you guys are, _please, please, please _find me!' I mentally prayed. He pulled me close to him, so that I wouldn't run from him. "Yes, you _are my wife, _I know this was not what you had in mind, but I was not right in my head, like my inner Jotun self came out seeking a suitable mate. Do you not feel the bond between us, the binding?" He asked smoothing his hand down my spine and back up again. "Kind of, but this doesn't apply to neither Asgard nor earth, where I live, now LET ME GO!" I demanded through my teeth pushing against his chest, trying to get away. He just held me tighter, massaging the spot where the bond was, and I started becoming pretty damn angry about this. "Look, _husband," _I hissed that title at him. "I don't want this, I want to go back to my home, away from you, I have a job as an ambassador to resume, and I have my boss to yell at, so LET ME THE FUCK GO, NOW!" I screamed, but I felt like I was going to vomit from what I was saying, but I kept trying to keep the nausea down.

He glared white-hot daggers at me when I said this, he was pissed! "What did I tell you Amber, I can't let you go, you are my wife, and I am your husband, we will _be _married, you will live here with me," he thrusted lightly, sending unwanted sparks in my body, "We will act married, whether you want this or not, I WON'T LEAVE YOU! The thought of you leaving me sends burns down my body, it sends angry sparks in me, anxiety in me, I can't and won't let you go, wife!" he thrusted more and more faster as he said this, sending more arousal through me. "You, you don't… even know me… at all!" I said fighting through the moaning that came out of my mouth, and the urge to move my hips up to his. "No, but I will know in time, little wife." He said kissing me, trying to distract me with kisses, and something in me was content, happy with what this crazy god, who apparently is now my husband, was kissing me. 'Heaven please help me!' I prayed hoping _someone_ would come and get me _out of here!_ He just continued to rain kisses on me, hands traveling down to my breasts, where he cupped and squeezed gently, and pinched and rolled my nipples in between his fingers. I arched into him, suddenly craving more of him, like it was a drug, and he rolled me on top of him, kissing where he bit me. "Who do you want?" he asked huskily while putting some open mouthed kisses on my shoulders and collarbone. "I…I want you." I groaned, fighting off the sensations. "Not enough, _who do you, want?" _he asked again thrusting into me a little bit. "I want you…Loki….my husband." I said throwing rationality out the door, looking him dead in the eyes. He grinned and I was under him again, he was still thrusting into me, and I ran my hands down his back, feeling lean yet defined muscles, moving with every movement Loki made. He purred approvingly, nipping and kissing my earlobe, trailing down with more open-mouthed kisses and nips and licks, making me go crazy like there was no tomorrow, he bit me on the same spot where the mark more than likely was. I screamed his name when we came simultaneously, feeling somewhat more tired than I had been before I got to Asgard. He shifted himself so that we were on our sides again, covers over us, and sleeping, with my body practically glued to his while his steel-band arms were around me, too tired to contemplate what happened to me. 'I am SO DEAD when they find out about this!' I thought before I was deep in my sleep.

* * *

Tony POV:

"Where's Amber, she couldn't have gone far!" I shouted from a hallway. Fury was going to be _furious _when he finds out his best Ambassador has been kidnapped from a bat-shit crazy god during the sentencing. "I'm not seeing her anywhere, Stark. Oh, Fury is not going to be happy about this, at all." Steve said exasperated, I couldn't blame capsicle one bit, not one bit at all! "Thor, any luck?" I asked hoping he would find her. Thor shook his head approaching us, indicating he didn't find her either. "I'm afraid not man of iron, I don't know what had gotten into him, but I think I have an idea of what happened, but I will need to be in the library to have a look at Jotun cultures." Thor said heading for the Library. This was going to be a LONG, LONG explanation when we get back.

**Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! here's another chapter from the oven! hope it's good enough for you guys!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC**

**warning: smut, language **

Chapter 2: morning realizations

Loki POV:

I held her in my arms she was quite warm and soft, it was a whole lot better holding her in my arms than sitting in my cell all day long doing nothing. I never expected to marry, I had been at ease with me being a bachelor, bedding women whenever and wherever I wanted, but with this one, my wife, my bride, I never wanted to leave her, even if I could, something about her made me drawn to her, like I was a moth going towards a source of light. Last night was something I wouldn't forget, the way she was fighting me, writhing that gorgeous body of hers underneath mine as I took her, she didn't have to look stunning to still have my member rock hard and held snuggly in her feminine channel. I had a feeling that the ones she knew would be looking for her, wanting to return her to her realm, but they couldn't because she was married to me. I got up to make sure that the place where I kept her was secure and safe for not only me, but her. As I was checking everything to make sure that it was secure, I wondered what she liked in terms of food, decorations, hobbies or anything like that, and maybe bringing her belongings here and getting her new things, and I would need to woo her, and court her properly. I stopped myself when I was thinking those things, but those things came with Jotun mating, so I needed to check on the books to make sure that I am right about this. I checked my room maybe three or four times and decided it was secure enough to be with my wife. As I was sleeping, I held her hands and they were soft, soft like a little infant's hands, it made me smile in a way, so I held her close to me, pulling the covers up to cover myself, but mostly her. Her back was to my chest, my arm around her torso, feeling her petal-soft breasts on top of my arm. It made me want to take her thinking about the way they felt, the way they would bounce with the movement, but I had to be patient. I had my other arm around her stomach, feeling the soft skin there as I was smoothing it with my hands, hoping that there was a baby in her womb, my nose nuzzled in her hair, smelling her essence, it all felt glorious. I became aware of her stirring a little bit in her sleep, moving around and even mumbling in her sleep, she probably thought that it was all a dream, I snickered at the thought as I became more aware that she was waking up, and I needed her to realize that she needed to accept this, so we can move forward with this marriage.

Amber POV:

As I was sleeping I felt something smoothing on my stomach, I at first thought that it was me doing it, but my hands weren't that big and long to begin with. I thought that I was dreaming and that I was asleep on my bed back at SHIELD. "Mmm, hold on Agent Rourke, I'm up, I'm up." I said as I was waking up. "Whoa, that was a crazy-ass dream, no more ice cream before bed. Not only that I need to start getting to bed earlier." I said stretching my arms out a little. I opened my eyes and was somewhat more aware that I was _not _at SHIELD. "Hey…..wait a minute, where am I?" I asked looking around a little. I was about to pinch myself when I heard a too familiar voice with laugh. "Good morning, little wife….sleep well at all?" I turned and there was Loki smiling at me as the memories came back fast and furious of yesterday. I made a noise and as I was about to fall off, Loki caught me, obviously a lot panicked about what I nearly did. "Oh sweet mama of Hera…that was all real!?" I exclaimed as he glared at me. "Yes wife, it was real, last night was real….did you think it to be a nightmare?" he asked trying to compose himself. "For the last time, I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" I yelled. Loki gave me an exasperated look telling me he was not in the mood for this argument about last night. "Ok, maybe we don't really have to be married at all, so maybe we could go our separate ways, and—" I was cut off by my 'husband' grabbing my ankles and pulling me towards the center of the bed, plopping my head against the pillows, and he was on top of me, wrists on both sides of my face, and nose on mine, nuzzling it a little bit. "Wife, I will explain this to you carefully, but you won't panic, you won't fight, and you will listen, understand?" he asked, but it sounded like a command to me, and I _wanted _to feel scared, panicked and frantic, but something flushed those emotions from my brain, calming me down in the process. "That's better." He purred, losing that scary expression. "Now, what we did was what many cultures called a wedding, and there are things that happen, some effects that ensure a healthy and happy relationship is established between a man and his wife, and can produce offspring. Number 1: _you _can't be away from me for very long, because I have a need to hide you from other males. Number 2: because we had this bond established it can't be annulled, as you midgardians would say, because part of me is now inside you, and if I take that part out, it will kill you." He explained. My face was clear of any color I had left because not only could I not be away from him, but if I somehow try to sever the bond, it's hello heaven for me.

He waited for a few minutes to have me calm enough to have him explain more of this to me. "I won't do that to you though Amber, it goes against _everything _in me. Number 3: you will _not _take any sort of contraception, or birth control as your kind would call, it violates and hurts the bond between us, indicating to me that you don't want my children. Finally Number 4: if any male goes within as much as a mile during the first few months or years of our marriage, threatening you or me, my instincts awaken, needing to protect you. Ok, little wife?" he asked caressing my face with his hand while the other one massaged the spot on my back, as he could _pretty much _tell that I was processing this judging by the look on my face. "Ok, so I can't break the bond, or I literally die, if any dude gets near me or you, you go psycho on them wanting to protect me, I can't go outside wherever we are because you need to 'hide me', and I can't take _any _birth control because it violates the bond." I said somehow trying to process this. I had my hands on my face groaning as I was hitting the back of my head against the pillows, knowing that I was now married to the one man who tried to take over my home planet and tried to destroy another as an excuse to have his dad's worth. 'Get a hold of yourself, you daffy lady! Things _could_ be bad.' I thought to myself. 'Then again, I'm now the wife of a crazy frost giant god who tried to kill his own brother and threatened the brother's potential girlfriend, this was going to be an agonizing marriage to endure.' I thought groaning to myself. I just looked at him, waiting for him to somehow make the first kind of move, when my stomach was growling a little. I blushed when he laughed hearing my stomach scream out for food. "You're hungry wife." He said conjuring up some food for us. I at least hoped that they would find me, knowing that I would be ok, but I had a feeling Loki wouldn't be too happy with me trying to leave him.

* * *

Thor POV:

As I looked in the library for books on Jotun society, with the librarian helping out, I noticed the man of iron and the son of Rogers still pacing around the place, making noises that sounded like growling and frustration. I couldn't blame them for what my brother had done during his sentencing, but once I looked at the books, I could find the answers that would be sought. The only clue that I had gotten was Loki sniffing around the room, I wondered what that meant, so I had to keep going in finding this book. "Did you find the book yet, Thor? I want to be able to take my friend back to earth so that Fury can deal with this!" Tony said impatiently. "Patience, man of iron, patience, I am still looking for the book on Jotun society." I said hoping he would calm down. "Tony, he's right, we aren't going to find out what happened just by sitting here sulking about it!" Steven said in agreement. It took some meticulous amount of minutes until I would finally find a book on Jotun societies. "My friends, I have found it, the book on Jotun societies!" I said with relief and joy. "Finally!" the two avengers said in unison. I put the book on the table, hoping to find some answers on what happened with my brother.

* * *

Amber POV:

We ate at the table in his room, I felt like we were the regular married couple, even though I was disagreeing with the whole 'marriage' thing that we did, whatever that was. He was just watching me eat, more like studying me because I could tell he was not really expecting it to happen to him at all, and what had made it worse not only for me, but him, was that his 'Jotun instincts' came kicking in during his sentencing, or even before it was happening to him. I wondered if it was some sort of crazy scheme to get himself out of prison or not, but either way, I would _need _to get myself out of this mess myself, I wasn't really worth all the shit that would occur should they find out about what happened, or if they were still even around. I groaned frustrated with the thoughts in my head, I never noticed Loki taking my hand in his, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "What's wrong, little wife?" he asked. "Nothing, just unwanted thoughts in my head, that's all." I said picking up a sweet roll. "You think all of this is some sort of plot that I made, don't you?" he assumed. My eyes widened a little when he said this, because it somehow was like he knew what I was thinking. He released my hand and got up, walking to my side, turning me so I could face him. "Uh, what's going on?" I asked. He knelt down, and started kissing my stomach, even giving some open mouthed kisses on it; I quirked an eyebrow up as he looked at me with anger and a hint of lust, making me just a teeny bit nervous. "I would _never _do that to you, it was not something that I had _planned, _the sooner you can accept me as your husband, the better." He said spreading my legs apart a little bit.

I tried to close them, but he left them open firmly, pressing kisses to my thighs. I wanted to fight off the sensations that were coming back fast and furious, but he was gentle with what he was doing to me. "Loki….what are you doing?" I squeaked out through the moans and sensations. He pressed a lingering kiss to my pearl, nearly having me buck my hips to his face. He looked up to me chuckling a little bit. "Think of this as our honeymoon, wife." He said before going back to what he was doing before. I nearly came right there on the chair, but he pulled away, carrying me in his arms back to the bed where my back was on the bed, but my hips were over the bed and he held my legs over his shoulders as he ravaged my heat like a starving man. I nearly came again and he looked up with desire and lust in his eyes. "Who am I?" he asked huskily. "You-you're L-Loki." I said fighting off the sensations. He licked my slit slowly, torturing me. "No, who _am I?" _he asked again nipping my inner thighs, inducing a yelp from my throat. "You-You're m-m-my h-h-husband!" I yelled in frustration. He looked at me with that smug smile of his. "That's right, I'm your husband, now who are you _to me?" _he asked kissing my pearl again as he inserted a finger in me. "I-I-I'm….your wife just please take me!" I screamed in frustration. He just smirked at me, knowing he had won; I would make the bastard pay for that later. "Correct, little wife, and since you said please…." He dipped his head back in between my legs, kissing, nipping and licking, making me crazier than before. I grabbed at his hair holding him to my heat. I came, rocking my hips towards his face, the sensations dying down for me. he got back on top of me and even though I was a little mad about his way of 'putting me in my place', part of me understood that I couldn't break this bond that I have with him, he was my husband and I was his wife, but I still needed to know that everyone was ok. After the 'bond' was strengthened in a rather sexy yet scary way, I decided to take a bath in the bathroom, but not without Loki with me.

Loki POV:

We had our bath, with my wife in front of me, where she would belong forever. I wasn't instantly falling for her no, but I was getting myself attached to her, I wanted to know about her, wanted to know about what she liked listening to, what she likes wearing, all those things. I would think that she was not happy about what I had to do to not only demonstrated her place by my side, but show her with my heart that I did not plan this at all, my inner Jotun pleased that I had successfully found my mate and claimed her, and this morning, satisfying my instincts, but I had to try and have her accept me genuinely, not through the lovemaking, but what I would do to court her properly. I could visit Midgard with her, but the only thing that would have to happen is a disguise so that people won't recognize me. I washed my bride's hair, massaging her scalp, and as I was doing that, I noticed her looking a little distant, afraid even, my instincts yelled for me to calm her, and I could smell her sadness, her distress. She dipped her head in the water, getting the soap out of her hair. When she came back up, I pulled her to me, her chest against mine, my hands smoothing down her back, soothing the spot where our bond was. "What's wrong, Amber? Did I do anything wrong?" I asked somewhat hesitantly.

She looked at me with those eyes, so vulnerable; I could see feelings of anger, sadness and questions that were in her head. "No, it's just that I didn't expect my visit as an ambassador to Asgard would be like this, you kidnapping me, I feel like an idiot because I practically slept with you maybe three times, ugh, I'm an emotional mess who is wife to the god of mischief." She said blaming herself. I held her face in front of mine, sternly looking at her. "You are _not _an idiot, wife. I love that you are strong, brilliant, I love certain things about you right now, but if you might have me, I would love _everything _about you. I know you are scared of this bond that we have with each other, but this way, you don't have to be alone ever again, come here…" I cooed holding her to me, soothing her emotions. "Loki?" she asked. "Yes, little wife?" I ask. "I Know this was not expected for either of us, but I want to somehow make the most of it, but we never even dated at all, so that creates a slight problem for me, and I want to know if maybe we might start doing that properly, because I don't know exactly what to do with a marriage or relationship at all, with the occasional pair bonding on the side?" she asked. I sent her my feelings of joy and love, letting her know that I was happy that she wants to make this work between us. "Thank you, Amber, I can't guarantee that this will be easy, but the best part of it will be the journey in this marriage together." I said kissing the palm of her hand gently. She started kissing me, trailing down my chest, eventually going under the bathwater. I was confused as to what my little bride would do, until I felt sensations from my lust limb. "W-W-Wife, WH-what are you d-d-doing?" I try to ask moaning from the sensations I got from her sucking me off. She didn't stop and I was trying to grab for her hair, holding me to her, eventually I came, and for a few minutes she remained in the water. "Amber, are you there?" I ask. I suddenly felt my legs being pulled out from under me, sending me underwater. I popped out of the water, shaking my head so I could get the water out of my eyes, and Amber even came up, with a smirk on her face. "Who said you would be the only mischievous one in this marriage?" she said playfully. I quirked an eyebrow at my suddenly bold bride, smiling at her mischievous side, which I would gladly bring out of her, more gradually. "Are you challenging me, little bride of mine?" I asked advancing towards her. "I might be tall hubby of mine." She said playfully dunking me under the water. I looked in mock surprise and gave her my best predatory look as I dunked her under with me, happily strengthening the bond again. I _loved _that she could be the mischievous one, should be bunches of fun!

* * *

Steve POV:

Thor was looking through this book intently, trying to find answers about what happened with Loki during his sentencing, the problem was, I couldn't read the language that it had in there, but Thor could, thank goodness! Tony was obviously getting impatient again, and after a few more minutes of this, I had a feeling that Thor had found something. "Uh, oh…..I think I have just found out what had happened." Thor said grimly. "Well, what is it?" I ask as we get to Thor. Thor got up and turned to us with a frightened expression on his face. "Jotuns could tell by smell alone when they have found their mates…." Thor said to us. It took us a few seconds to realize that Loki took Amber because he knew she was his mate! "Oh, SHIT! That was why he was sniffing around; he was looking for a wife, in a weird manner of speaking!" Tony exclaimed putting his hands on his face, pacing frantically. "Wait, Tony! Thor, could you explain more of this 'mate' jazz to us?" I asked trying to get Tony to calm down. Thor nodded, continuing. "They can tell when they find their mates through smell, and once they do, they abduct their mates somewhere where they claim them and hide them until either the bond is sealed fully or their mate is pregnant with their child." Thor continued, and I was enraged about this, I knew Fury never should've assigned her there. "However, we cannot get near neither Loki nor Lady Carter, because if we try to take her, his instincts awaken, preparing to be defending his mate from the threats that are near him or her." Thor finished. "So what, we just fucking LEAVE her here!?" I exclaimed. "For right now, I am afraid so, but I know she will take care of herself fine, it's all a matter of explaining to the others what has happened." He finished. This I think would make Fury's head explode into billions of pieces knowing that she had been mated to the one god who tried to take over the world to try and prove himself worthy to his own father and have what belongs to him. 'Amber, try and hang in there, we're going to get you out of there, I promise.' I thought to myself before heading to the bifrost to get back to earth. This was going to be bad, that was for certain.

**Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter from the oven! just to let you peeps know, i'm not going to be writing on thursday or friday throughout most of the weekend, because i am going with my mom to Florida to see my brother!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

**warning: language, sexual content, triggers for implied abuse, stalking and rape **

Chapter 3: Telling Fury the 'good' news

Tony POV:

We got back to earth by the bifrost, and to be honest, that thing packed a punch! It was like Pepper threw some hot coal at my legs, it was painful! And we got to the SHIELD base where we were designated after the last one got buried _hundreds of feet underground!_ "Oh, boy, who's going to be the one to tell him about what happened with his best ambassador?" I asked nervously. "Tell who about what happened with his best ambassador?" a familiar voice asked. We turned and it was Natasha along with Clint and Dr. Banner. Me, Steve and Thor looked at each other, wide-eyed and horrified, not knowing what to say. "Ok, what we will tell you, it will be in private until we can tell Fury, ok?" I whispered. "Ok….what's even going on with her that's got you guys worked up anyway?" Bruce asked as we were walking towards a private room. Once we got inside, we locked the door and looked outside to make sure the coast was clear. Steve gave the 'all clear' sign, indicating we were good. "Ok, so while we were there on Asgard, beautiful place by the way, Thor," Thor smiled when I complimented his home. "We were at the sentencing for Loki's attack on earth and another planet, when he started sniffing around," everyone was quirking an eyebrow up as I was explaining this. "Amber tried to leave but he saw her, and kidnapped her and there is a reason why, which Thor shall now explain." I finished turning to Thor. "My friends, the reason why my brother kidnapped her is because he knew she was his mate, his wife so to speak, the only thing is we can't go near them or Loki's instincts will awaken, preparing to defend her from any threat, so we can't exactly take her back to Midgard, and we don't know where they are." He explained and I could tell there were horrified and angry looks on their faces complete with stunned silence. "This. Is. Not. Good. At all!" Clint said, breaking the silence.

* * *

Amber POV:

I felt good about getting back at my husband for his way of 'putting me in my place', but I had to somehow accept him, not just the bond that we now share, that was going to be the _extremely bad _part because I was still a little wary of him when it came to being back to earth to explain this to everyone. I wondered if they were even still on Asgard waiting on how to get me out. We were snuggling in bed for most of the morning, with my ear to where his heart was my arm around his stomach and my limbs mingled with his. I heard what sounded like a light snore and I knew it was Loki, which made me laugh a little, so I kissed his nose, hoping I wouldn't wake him up. I think he was a light sleeper because when I did that I heard a little chuckle along with feeling someone breathing. I opened my eyes and there was Loki, smiling at me like a little boy. I blushed and looked away, feeling like I got caught trying to get a cookie. "Uhh, hi?" I said trying not to laugh. "Hello, my little bride." He said pulling my face to his and kissing me for a few minutes. I pulled away with a look of disgust. "What, what's the matter?" he asked a little worried. I breathed on my hand and smelled it, realizing I needed to brush my teeth. "Yuck, I need to brush my teeth, but I don't have my toothbrush and toothpaste with me, my mouthwash, and my cup." I said grimacing. Loki got up from the bed and went to my side of the bed, armor conjured up. "Let's go get your stuff, then." He said.

"Uhh, honey….there are a few problems with that: 1, my stuff is back at the SHIELD base and my apartment building, 2, the second people see you or me, something bad will happen because by now, they know I've been 'kidnapped', 3, if anyone in my family or the SHIELD people find out that I'm at earth with _you, _there's going to be a battle that would make some of the 'Die Hard' fight scenes look like something out of a cartoon." I said. Loki just looked at me like I was saying something funny. "You underestimate me _greatly, _wife…._very greatly." _ He said arrogantly. "I'm being serious here, Loki! I might not be used to the whole idea of being married to you ala 'Jotun marriages', but I am a little worried for you." I said frantically. He walked up to me, kneeled in front of me, took my hand, and started kissing, more like worshipping it, kissing and nipping my fingertips, smooching the back of my hand, and licking my palm with the tip of his tongue before kissing it butterfly soft. "I am a god, wife, but I do appreciate your concern. There's another thing that I had forgotten to mention: by marrying me, you are also immortal, we won't be parted." He said with that dazzling smile of his. I gave him the granny of all stunned looks when he said this to me. "WHAT!? By 'marrying you', I'm now immortal!?" I exclaimed feeling a little sick. He rubbed on my back massaging the spot where our 'bond' was. I will admit, I didn't count on this at all, but I wasn't that sure about it. After a few minutes of this, I was good to go with getting my stuff from earth; I hoped it would go well for us.

Loki POV:

We reached earth to retrieve my wife's things fully dressed, and although I felt she underestimated me, she had a point. It wouldn't be simple just to waltz in the SHEILD compound and get her things, so I decided to wear midgardian clothes and go to her apartment first with her. We got there, and it was a little messy to begin with. "Sorry, I haven't been here in I think a few weeks, usually I have someone housesit for me while I'm at SHIELD." She said apologetically. I looked around the place, surveying where my bride was living, her apartment was as big as my bedchambers, and her kitchen was messy, I even peeked in her bathroom and examined the different things that were there, seeing shampoo bottles, and seeing some toothpaste and a toothbrush. "Is this the stuff you need, Amber?" I asked. She went in the bathroom and grabbed the stuff she would need. "Yeah, and my clothes, jewelry, basically all of my stuff except for kitchen stuff, I don't really need them, along with electronics, I need my mp3 player, you know what I'm talking about." She said. I looked at her, surprised, but with my magic, her stuff was now in our bedchambers. "Wow, thanks Loki." She said when her apartment was somewhat empty apart from the furniture that was still there. "You _do _have a lot of things in this place; I shudder to think of how much more is in your room at SHIELD."I said shuddering. She gave me an indignant look. "Hey, I don't have very much at SHIELD, husband, and _you _are the one with probably more stuff than me in the universe, sir sass—" she was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on her door. My instincts were awakening, preparing to defend my bride from harm. "Loki, try to relax a little bit, I'll go see who it is, ok?" she calmed, kissing me; her kisses would knock a man down if he treated her properly. She went to what midgardians called a peephole and saw who it was, and by her body language, she wasn't that happy to see him or her. She unlocked some locks and opened the door. "What you want, I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore!" she said irritated. I growled a little bit, she turned and did the hand gesture telling me to calm down. I won't calm down until Amber is calm. "Please Amber, give me a chance, we'll run away together, have kids and be happy, just please come with me." The man pleaded. I felt an ice blade forming on my wrist, heading for the door.

"No, I won't! There is a reason I put that restraining order against you, and it's because you are _so goddamn possessive _of me! You think I belong to you, when in fact I do not, I am my own person, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, CHRIS!" she screamed getting agitated. She was about to slam the door at his face when he used his foot to block the doorway, preventing her from closing the door. He went inside and when he saw me, he just smirked at me. "Well, well, well….who's your latest squeeze, Amber, Frosty the snowman?" he said trying to insult me. "You _dare _try to steal away the wife of a god?" I sneered circling around him. He was still smirking at me and Amber looked at me, worried for me, but I gave her an assuring look. "'Wife of a god?' when did you get married, Amber?" he said arrogantly, gods he reminded me of Thor before he was banished to Midgard! "Chris, I wouldn't piss him off if I were you!" my adorable bride warned to the man. He gave her a possessive look, coming towards her, and he just had his hands all over her, big mistake for this Chris fellow she was talking to, because I had my hands on his neck, ready to snap it, ending his life. "Loki, he might be an idiot, but kill him and you stir up trouble here!" Amber said in a warning tone. I used my newly regained magic to knock him unconscious, much to the surprise of my wife. She went up to him, probably to find out if the man was still alive. "Is he….dead?" she asked a little wary of me. "No, I just knocked him out, he won't be fondling you again, wife, I assure you." I said calming myself down. She took a breath, relieved that I didn't kill him; I loved how even though she doesn't like some people, she won't want those people dead, another of the little things I was discovering about my bride that pleased me so well. She then walked up to me, pulled my head down and kissed me, putting her heart in that kiss. I was taken off guard at first, but I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around my wife's small body, taking in her scent. I remembered about getting part 2 of her things. "Mmm, wife, we need your things from SHIELD, remember?" I said hoping that Amber remembered when I pulled away. She was a little confused at first, but widened in realization. "Oh, right, sorry, I just…." She blushed, and I _adored _her blush, I heard some people say that when people blush, they are keepers, and it made me smile like a fool, but I would be _her fool _forever.

* * *

Clint POV:

I have heard strange things happen, but my friend, who happens to be an ambassador for this agency gets mated to the one guy who tried to take over earth and controlled me, was just insane! It was going to be indeed a delicate thing to try and tell Fury about what happened with Amber when he sent her ass to Asgard to handle relations between the realms without wanting Loki's head as a trophy. I and Natasha were just walking around the base, minding our own business, when we were stopped by Fury himself. "Agent Romanov, Barton, where are you guys going?" he asked. "Uhh, going to sharpen our skills, sir." I said proud my voice wasn't shaking. Fury quirked an eyebrow, unconvinced with what we were saying. "Yeah, that's where we were going, never know when something might happen at this base, you know?" she said trying to make a save. Fury was still unconvinced but let it slide for the time being. "Well, make sure you get enough 'sharpening' in, because we need everyone in the meeting room in an hour and a half for Amber's progress with the relations." Fury ordered. I gulped, knowing that it won't be pretty telling him what Tony and the others told me.

As me and Nat were doing our training, the other agents left, leaving me and her to our training, and we were frantic about how to tell Fury the news. "Oh, this is _extremely bad, _Nat! How are Tony, Steve and Thor going to tell him about this thing that happened with Amber!?" I asked feeling like I was going to vomit on myself. "Calm down, Clint, I'm sure that they can somehow break it nice and easy to him, even though what happened to her was pretty messed up." She said assuring me. "Oh, pfft, 'messed up?' more like the most FUCKED UP thing that ever happened to anyone, even an ambassador!" I scoffed. "Clint, I know you think of Amber as a friend and sister, but she can take care of herself, but you're right it's the most fucked up thing to happen to anyone, I hope she's ok and that Loki's not controlling her in any way." She said worried. It was true, I thought of Amber as a little sister, feeling like I have to be the 'big brother' to her.

We got to the meeting room and everyone was there, looking pretty nervous about telling Fury what happened. Eventually, he walked in the room grabbing his usual seat at the far end of the table; we all looked at each other wondering what we were going to say to him. "Gentlemen, Agent Romanov, we are all here to discuss what happened with Ambassador Carter's arrival to Asgard, and how it's currently going. So, Stark would you like to start?" he started. We looked at Tony, and he might as well have been redder than Santa's face when it was cold outside, because he was shaking really bad too. "Well…..uhh…..you see director Fury…..something happened to her while we were up there….." he began nervously. "What happened?" he asked. 'Oh, mother of god, here comes the explosion in 5…4….3…2…1…' I thought to myself. "I'm afraid Ambassador Carter has been 'mated', or married according to Jotun cultures to my brother, it happened during the sentencing and we don't know where they are or if they are even on Asgard." Thor explained. Fury's eyes widened like saucers. "WHAT!? MY BEST AMBASSADOR IS MARRIED TO A CRIMINAL?!" Fury shouted irate and _seriously pissed _that this happened to her. "Yes, I am afraid so, I even read a book on Jotun society about this, and they can tell when they have found their mates by their scent, that was the first thing I noticed about Loki when he entered the courtroom, and we can't go near them because Loki's instincts will awaken, defending his wife from any threat." Thor continued. Fury threw his hands up in exasperation. "Terrific, more good news!" he exclaimed sarcastically. This was going to get extremely ugly very fast.

* * *

Amber POV:

We teleported to the SHIELD base where part 2 of my things were, and he got us in my room, which I was impressed with. "Ok, I just need to get some more things, and then it's back home for us!" I said hoping to somehow lighten Loki's mood a little after the incident at my apartment building; a sweep of his hand and most of my things were gone. "I could've gotten them myself, you know." I chastised gently. Loki just shrugged and walked up to me, fondling my breasts. "Loki, what are you—" I was cut off by Loki kissing my neck, trailing down while his hands were traveling up my shirt. "I need you, wife." He whispered with that syrupy essence that made me quake. "Here?! What if they find us!?" I asked nervously. "Don't you worry little bride, I placed a spell on this place so no one will see and hear us, and the door is even locked." He said taking my shirt off, placing kisses on my shoulder while one hand traveled to my waistband, slipping a button out, and unzipping me. I moaned from the contact and he put me on the bed, still kissing me, I pushed him away enough to rip his shirt open, with the buttons popping off and scattering to different spots of the room, running my hands down his flesh and pressing kisses everywhere, including his nipples. He tipped my head up and kissed me; I unbuttoned his pants, pulled the zipper down and grasped his member, making him moan and buck into my hand a little bit. "You certainly are wild, wife." He smiled wolfishly. "I know, but only for you." I said nipping his bottom lip gently. He took my pants and underwear off, throwing them across the room, along with my bra; in return I took his pants and underwear off, with him kicking them off in the process. We were on my bed kissing and touching each other, until he went between my legs, nuzzling my pearl, making me cry out. "Who do you belong to, wife?" he asked pulling away. "I…belong to you…husband." I said moaning from the sensations. "Yes, who do I belong to?" he asked licking my slit. "You….You're mine!" I screamed. I eventually came, my orgasm intense. We made love again after all of that and we realized we needed to get back home, so our clothes were back on, and we teleported back to Asgard, where the hard part was sorting out my stuff. "Oh, lord…where do I even start?" I wondered.

He just snickered at me, leaving me to sort out my things. I don't know how long it took though, but it felt like it was maybe an hour before my clothes were sorted out, and he put them in some dressers he had, underwear and socks in separate drawers, pants, shorts, shirts, every fabric of clothing was in the dresser and closet. "Whew, glad that's sorted out, I hope they didn't find out we were there in my room." I said flopping down on the bed. He followed suit, flopping beside me. "And you said we wouldn't just waltz right into SHEILD and grab your things, I don't even think they knew we were there, well there might have been someone who walked by, but otherwise we were fine." He said. I shot up wide-eyed and glared at him. "Did you just say there _might've _been someone who walked by us!?" I asked suddenly scared. "Yes, but like I said, my spell prevented us from being heard and seen, do you have any faith in me, wife?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at me. "Yes, but if you say that someone might've found out I was back on earth and at SHIELD, rest assured there would be a gun to my head and Fury throwing me in a cell, complete with psychiatric evaluations!" I exclaimed frantic and frightened. "Well, it won't happen with me wife, remember the stuff I explained to you, including exterminating any threat to you or I?" he asked rubbing gently on the spot where our bond was.

"Yes, but I work with those people, Loki! You can't just kill them left and right just because they are a threat to me, especially considering _you _are a fugitive of earth and Asgard!" I huffed trying to calm myself. He just shook his head at me as if I was not getting the big picture. "Wife….I know you care about those people, but you need to start putting me with your life and interests a little more often, and speaking of people, why were you saying something about a restraining order against this Chris person?" he asked probing into what happened at my apartment. I knew I was going to have to tell him about Chris, so I took a long deep breath before explaining to him what happened. "Oh, god….before I worked for SHIELD and 'married you', I was just a high school graduate looking for a college to go to, I met Chris while I was touring a campus, and he seemed sweet, caring and attentive, so after all of that, we went for coffee to kind of get to know one another….we dated after all of that, and he was _extremely _jealous whenever I would talk to my guy friends, and it went to the point where I found him with a make-shift tattoo on his chest saying 'Amber + Chris 4 ever', I was a little scared of him right then and there, so I broke it off with him after all of that happened and I even found out that he raped a girl I knew from school because he caught her saying stuff about me, he even got her pregnant, but she had a miscarriage….so I called the cops and had him arrested, but he was stalking me for maybe 2 more years, until I had a protection and restraining order against him, but he's relentless about getting me back so…" I explained, feeling hot, painful tears come out of my eyes as I was talking about it with him. He propped himself on his elbow and moved on top of me, licking and kissing my tears away, hugging me to him, rubbing on the bond spot gently. "Shh, I'm here, Amber….I'm here, he won't hurt you, shh…." He cooed trying to have me calm. "Sorry, I shouldn't be doing that, but—" he pulled away when I said that with a stern look on his face. "You have _every single right _to cry, little bride, he's the one who should be sorry, from what you tell me, he's a pathetic little quim who's always wanting attention….don't you _ever _tell me that you're sorry for releasing inner pain, as long as it doesn't get aimed directly at me." he said tucking my hair behind my ear, while wiping away tears with his thumb. I felt a little better when he said that, even though he wasn't Like Chris, he was protective of me from people. I kissed his light pink lips with butterfly softness, and he was a little surprised, but he smiled. I felt like we were making progress with this 'marriage', even though I was wary of him.

* * *

Thor POV:

We were walking down a hallway after someone had said they heard some noises and picked up a disturbance that may have been in Amber's room. "I can't believe this, if Amber is in there, keep her safe and away from Loki, no questions!" Fury ordered. "Director Fury, we can't get her away from him, if she is taken from him, his instincts will awaken and he will use deadly force to reclaim his mate!" I pleaded. "I don't care, that's one of my best people with that walking jack-in-the-box of a brother of yours, who he kidnapped, even though you said it was a 'Jotun thing' that they do!" he said still walking fast. "So, you would risk many lives just because of one person, director?" Agent Romanov demanded keeping up with the pace. "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that we need to start keeping them safe at all times!" he said going towards the door. "_You _were the one who wanted her up there, Fury, not us!" the man of iron yelled. We reached the door to her room and opened it, seeing that her stuff was gone, apart from the things remaining in her room. The bed was messed up, the drawers were empty. "What, I thought you said she was in here, Rourke!" Fury yelled disappointed that Lady Carter wasn't there. "I did, but the machines might be glitched, or I might have to see a doctor because you know how my hearing can get at times!" the woman countered back. Director Fury shook his head, exasperated with the events. "Ok, see if you can get those machines fixed up, and go schedule that appointment with the doctor!" Fury ordered Rourke while leaving fuming. We were still in her room, and Tony pulled something out of his pocket. "What's that, Tony?" the son of Rogers asked. "This little thing will tell me what she was up to, whether she was here or not, using a UV light that I bought from the store!" man of iron explained. He turned on the light and pointed at the bed, and saw some white specks on the bed. Our eyes were wide open when we saw what was on the bed. "Woo, guess somebody was getting it on in here!" Man of iron assessed. "Has my brother raped her?!" I demanded. "No, it looks like it was consensual, if it wasn't, there would be more stuff there, I think." The son of Barton said. "I'm going to take a swab of this and bring it back to the lab, so I can find out who was in here." Banner said using a little tool to get whatever was on the bed. This was getting pretty much more worse by the minute, reminds me of the time me and Loki were in Vanaheim and a drunken princess was making her advances towards me, she was punished, but it was still _quite _tedious.

**Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! this would probably be the _WEIRDEST CHAPTER I WILL EVER WRITE IN HISTORY!_ but either way, i hope it's good enough for you guys! **

**warnings: smut, language, and weird stuff happening with Loki!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

Chapter 4: Strange, yet sexy happenings

Amber POV:

We were sleeping in, exhausted from getting my things, and I was feeling a little better about telling Loki about what happened that lead up to me putting a restraining order on Chris, and as I was getting up, I felt something a little strange on my back, at first I thought that it was just Loki snuggling too close to me, for him I figured that it was a protective thing that he did. But, as I was turning in my sleep, I felt someone else's breasts on mine, causing me to pop my eyes open, I realized it was Loki, although he was still male, I looked down, and he developed his own set of breasts! I pinched a nipple gently, and milk came out of it! "What the holy fuck!?" I ask wiping his milk on the bed sheets and getting up from bed. I speed walked to the bathroom, grabbing my hairbrush and my deodorant, along with my clothes. As I was washing myself, I contemplated on how to tell my husband that he got his own boobs without having him laugh at me like I told a joke. "Why….how would this even happen?!" I ask still bewildered about my 'strange surprise'. But as soon as I got up from dipping my head in the tub, I saw Loki looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"Wife, why are you in here without me?" he asked having his hands on his hips. His boobs were still there, but I didn't know if he knew about it. "Uhh, touch your chest." I said pointing to mine. Loki had an amused smirk on his face. "Ooh, getting frisky are we?" he asked getting in the tub with me. "Seriously, touch your chest for a few seconds." I said more firmly. He did, and the look on his face was _priceless! _He conjured a mirror to have a closer look, and he nearly flipped his lid open. "ODIN'S TOES! WHY HAVE I GROWN A PAIR OF BREASTS!?" He screamed clutching his chest, but in the process, he pinched his nipples, causing milk to come out and hit the mirror. He was skeptical for a few seconds, until he conjured up a book and after skimming and reading some stuff for a few minutes, he turned to me with possibly the world's sexiest yet amused smirk I had ever seen in my life, and got in the bathtub, naked of course, and sat there in front of me.

"What, why are you looking at me like that, did you find out why this happened?" I ask trying to get out of the tub. "Yes, darling I have found out why it happened: according to Jotun tradition, the males develop their own breasts to feed their mates to ensure fertility for when they should have a child, it's only temporary, until their mate is pregnant." He said going towards me. I tried to swim away from him, but he caught me, holding me firm to his chest, my mouth on his nipple, beckoning me to suckle from him, which I found _extremely weird _in my book. "Uh, don't you find this _extremely odd _that you are having me breast feed from you, just to make sure I would be pregnant?" I asked trying to avoid his nipple. Loki was in thought for a moment then I felt his chest vibrate in laughter for a moment. "I did at first, but after reading it, I understand why it's happened, and frankly, I find it to be what you midgardians call a 'turn-on'." He said smoothing his hands towards my butt and squeezing it. I quirked an eyebrow at this statement he made, and I was a little, ok REALLY embarrassed to 'breast feed' off my husband just to ensure that I would be pregnant. I groaned to myself, put my mouth back on his nipple and started suckling on him. It felt so weird to say the least and to add to the cringe-worthy insanity that was already brewing in my mind, I felt him getting hard underneath me and he was moaning. I squeaked a little bit in fright when he was making those noises, but he smoothed his hand down my back, trying to make me relax. Then, the somewhat 'WHAT THE FUCK!?' worthy moment happens: I feel his hard as a rock member at my entrance, indicating to me that he was _seriously _turned on by me feeding off him, to where he spread my legs apart a little further and thrusted in me while still feeding off him. After that was all done, he pulled out of me, I took my mouth off his nipple, and we were laying in the tub for a little bit, trying to get some bearings together. "Loki?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. "Yes, little wife?" he asked, playing with my hair. "That had to be the _weirdest _thing I had ever experienced in my life, but it was strangely arousing." I explained. "It was odd for me too Amber, I never felt anything like that before. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable wife, I never meant to make you nervous." He said tipping my head so he could see my face. I looked down, his breasts were still there, but wanting to make him feel a little better, I kissed his Adam's apple gently, moving down to his chest, suckling a little more milk for good measure. He quirked an eyebrow, confused by what I did, so I kissed his lips, he smiled a little bit, feeling somewhat relaxed. After we were finished with our bath, the one thing on my mind was finding my husband a bra to wear; I needed to measure him out in order to get the right size because I didn't know if he would fit into mine.

* * *

Tony POV:

While we waited for Bruce to get finished with identifying the stuff that was on Amber's bed, Thor was pacing around the place, obviously still angry that Loki kidnapped Amber and made her his wife, not that I can blame him for it. "Bruce, you finished with identifying the stuff yet, it's getting to feel like one of those suspense movies up in here." I asked trying to be calm for Amber's sake. "Not, yet…..yeah, got it…..oh sweet mother of Aphrodite." He said trying to maintain calm. We got to the computer and it was not a pretty picture that was painted: the stuff on the bed was Loki's sperm and Amber's, well whatever came out of women after sex. "We _CANNOT _tell either agent hill or Fury or anyone about this, ok guys?!" Clint said. "Ok, but Amber was here, at SHIELD, the whole goddamn time?!" Natasha asked in shock. "Guys, let's be more calm about this! If any of us were to be in Amber's shoes, we would have to deal with this more civil, but Barton's right, we can't tell _anyone _about what we found!" Steve said trying to have us calmer. "Don't you worry capsicle, I have a flash drive with me and I can keep the data that Bruce found safe and sound with me, unless it falls in the wrong hands!" I said handing my flash drive, which was a lexar flash drive, to Banner, who put the thing in the hard drive and copied the data in there, putting the other stuff in safer places and we were off to the tower, hoping we could keep what Banner found to ourselves without any issues regarding SHEILD.

* * *

Loki POV:

It felt odd that I had grown my own set of breasts, but after looking into Jotun societies, I understood why it happened, and I was incredibly aroused by this, but I never meant for my little bride to be confused and scared about this happening to me during this marriage between us, but the next thing I knew, she was measuring my tits. "Umm, wife, what are you doing?" I ask quirking an eyebrow up. "I'm trying to measure you so that you could wear a bra, unless you want your boobs bouncing like nobody's business." She said trying to have her fingers avoid my hardened nipples. "Wife, when we are here, I won't wear a silly midgardian undergarment." I say trying not to moan at the contact. "True but what would happen should we decide to go out and about, Loki?" she countered as she finished measuring me. I rolled my eyes and after she put this 'measuring tape' contraption away, I grabbed her and put her on our bed, straddling her hips, holding her firm to me. "If we were to 'go out and about' as you put it, I would have to protect you from _any threat _that comes towards you, bride. Remember that for both our sakes." I said rolling my hips against hers, hoping to somehow make my point. She just got madder at me than usual. "Yes, _daddy, _I know that!" she sassed. I growled at her, going nose to nose with her, warning her not to mess with me, despite being immortal. "Wife, don't you _think _of testing me….unless you want your _friends _to try and kill me." I said looking fiercely at my wife, who was angrier the more I had antagonized her, until I looked closer at her face and she was trying to hide some pain and sickness, I figured it was from the bond being tested against us fighting.

I softened as I reached behind her back, massaging the spot where our bond was connected, and she had her mouth on my nipple, suckling me, taking in my milk. "Look, I know you are not exactly thrilled about suddenly having breasts, but for our sakes you need to wear something that might support them while we might be out and about sometimes, but only if we are home alone, you don't have to wear a bra, deal?" she asked after detaching herself from me, massaging the spot on my lower back. She wasn't a reasonable woman for nothing, perhaps that's why my instincts screamed for me to claim her during my sentencing, another piece of my wife discovered. So far the things I liked about her were her blush, her body, her kisses, she was compassionate, and I had yet a lot more things to discover, though. "Deal. Although if I don't fit into those undergarments you have, I need to change genders in order to have some of my own." I said kissing her butterfly soft. So, we were trying on her bras to see if they would fit, which unfortunately they didn't at first, until Amber was kind enough to show me how to adjust the straps, making the bra fit me perfectly. "The only problem we have so far is that I don't think I would have enough bras for both of us, so I hate to have to do this to you, Loki…but we need to go bra shopping for you." She said apologetically. I was not happy that we were to do this, so I switched genders. "Let's go then, darling." I said with my feminine voice.

* * *

Amber POV:

We went to a department store to find him some bras to wear because he can't exactly wear mine forever; I needed to get some for him so that he wouldn't have to worry about wondering where mine was. As we were looking around, Loki was picky about the types of bras that were there. He hated the ones with the wire on the bottom, not that I can blame him, water bras, forget it, he even hated the strapless bras that were there. "This is so crazy, how long does it take just to find a bloody bra my size?!" Loki asked clearly annoyed about how they didn't have his size, but I was smart enough to write his size down on a piece of paper so we could look for a decent bra for him. We found bras that were even questionable like a 'peephole bra', the 'male bra', the 'cup-less bra', even a u-plunge bra; I would've _killed _my husband if he got a nursing bra though. "Hold on, honey, let me see if I can find somebody to help out with this situation." I said while leaving Loki to find something he would be wearing. I finally found someone who might be able to help us with this problem and took her to me and Loki, who seemed to have been fond of nursing bras. "Can I help you two with anything?" she asked as I swiped the bra away from his grasp. "Yes, we need to get some bras for my friend here, her bras aren't doing any good for her, so she needs to have some new ones that are comfortable, she's _really picky _about her bras." I explained to the employee, much to the dismay of my husband. "Well, let's see if we can find the right bra for you, ma'am." The employee said assuring my husband and me about our 'daring quest'. "I am _not picky, _wife…I will have you know that much." He whispered in my ear. "Yes, you are picky; I don't think you want to be running around with your boobs bouncing while we are still here, don't you?" I ask trying to get him to simmer down enough for him to at least try some bras on. He complied enough to have the lady tell him about what kind of bra he would want before going inside the dressing room to try it on. When he got there, he pulled me inside the place, strangely enough wanting company in there. The first one he tried on was a cacique bra that he thought was comfortable, provided he adjusted the straps for it. The next one was a bra that was closed in the front, something he found arousing, yet it was comfortable for him.

We got his stuff, including a bunch of nursing bras just to make me mad, and headed for the register. The cashier rose his eyebrows high, but he scanned the stuff and just as I had gotten maybe 120$ to pay for the bras that Loki felt were comfortable I felt someone was watching us. "Well, look at the pretty little woman…" someone said hitting on us. I could tell Loki wasn't happy about the lewd men eyeing me for a quickie. "Loki, calm down, ok? Let's just get the stuff paid for and get out of here, alright?" I ask smoothing my hand down his arm, trying to have him calm. As we were trying to leave, one of the guys went behind us and made the mistake of grabbing Loki's breasts from behind. He turned and threw a hand around the guy's neck, wanting to end him, but decided on throwing him across the store crashing into a hanger full of women's lingerie. I turned to the guy's friend and he ran away, served that idiot right! We got to a faraway enough distance from the store and teleported back to Asgard, with our stuff on hand. "I don't ever want to do that again, unless that man wanted to go or another round!" Loki said getting back to his male form. "I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted to do, but at least we got you some stuff that would be comfortable for you, didn't we?" I ask when he was shirtless. "I guess, but still, I don't know if I would feel that comfortable around lewd mortals like that one!" Loki said still angry that the guy grabbed Loki's breasts. I hoped everything would go well in this marriage, provided that things get settled down between everyone else.

* * *

**Rate and Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter from the oven! hope this is good enough for you guys! also, something happens with Amber that makes things _more interesting! _ **

**warning: smut and depictions of 'pleasuring oneself', if you know what i mean! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

Chapter 5: Adjustments

So, Loki and I were back on Asgard, pretty much good to go with Loki's bras, my stuff being at my 'new home', even though Loki was still pretty ticked off about those guys grabbing his boobs from behind, not that I could blame him a bit, but I wouldn't throw him into a hanger full of lingerie in order to make some sort of point. He was taking a bath while I was lying on our bed, reading my book while listening to my MP3 player with my ear buds on. I was grabbing another book when I heard what sounded like water splashing around and Loki's moaning from the bathroom. "Loki, you ok?" I ask, pausing my music and taking the ear buds out of my ears, and going to check on him. I peek into the bathroom, and I am greeted with a sight that had my emotions exploding all over the place: he had one hand under the water, the other on his breast, yes he still has boobs, his head rolling around the tub rim, moaning my name and thrashing around, I didn't know whether to be turned on, or disgusted by the sight, so I snuck out of the bathroom so he didn't know I would be in there and shut the door, grabbed another book, went back to the bed and put my ear buds back on, played the music again, making myself look like I had not seen what I thought I had seen: my 'husband' masturbating, while calling out my name. 'Sweet mother of Rhea, that was so _goddamn _mind-scarring!' I thought to myself while trying to read my Janet Evanovich book. I heard water splashing and water dripping, indicating that he was out of the tub. So he came out with a towel around his waist and I was trying my best to look nonchalant about seeing him jerking off in the bathroom. "Hey, sweetheart how was your bath?" I ask trying to keep the shock and surprise out of my voice.

He walked towards the bed, lying on his back, but not without kissing me on the cheek. "It was good, had an amazing dream while I was in there." He said with his eyes still closed. "What was it about?" I asked. He opened his eyes and went on top of me, kissing me along the way. "Let's see, we were on the bed, you had 'lingerie' on, and you went on top of me, kneading my breasts, and even taking in my milk." He was saying taking my shirt and bra off, trailing his lips down to my nipples, taking one in his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it. I moaned at the contact. "You even took my undergarments off, and gave me the pleasure I wouldn't forget, and well, you can imagine the rest, can't you?" he said taking my pants and panties off, spreading my legs and spearing his tongue inside me, invoking quakes throughout my whole body. I could imagine the rest, judging by what I was seeing him doing in the bathroom. He continued this while one hand was rubbing my clit, and the other was kneading my breast, making me crazier than before. I came, and he was on top of me, so I leaned up and suckled the milk from him, making a moan come out of his lungs. He held me firm to his chest while he thrusted in me, coming in and out, I was trying not to choke on the milk as I came off his nipple, burying my face to his neck, nipping, kissing, sucking and nuzzling the skin there as he continued to thrust in me. "Gods, so wild!" he yelled out before his fangs lengthened, biting down on the mark on my neck, freshening the bite, reminding me that I was his wife. We came simultaneously, spent and exhausted from the lovemaking; I put my hand on his cheek, feeling his smooth, creamy skin, going to his jaw line. "I love you, Loki." I said leaning up to kiss his lips. I felt the response from him, and it was a mixture of happiness and joy, along with a hint of love. "I love you too, Amber." He said leaning down to kiss me. We were just lying on the bed, kissing each other, smoothing hands over skin, memorizing curves. I knew that I loved him, despite seeing him jerk off in the bathroom, which I was going to have to push away from my mind.

* * *

Steve POV:

This was getting more and more crazy by the minute, we had heard from a few store employees that they saw two women at a store and some guy grabbed one lady's breasts from behind and ended up throwing him at a bunch of unmentionables. Not only that, we possess data that could spell _huge amounts of trouble _for EVERYONE, not just the avengers and SHIELD. Tony kept the flash drive, I think that's what they call it nowadays, hidden somewhere, where he said and quote, 'no one would _ever _look.' End quote. I had a feeling he put it in his underwear drawer, but I wasn't really that sure. Bruce I think knows where it is, so that's good, I think. We were all in the Avengers tower, as Stark called it now, trying to channel our stress from finding out not only about _why _Amber was kidnapped, but that she had been on earth, obviously getting her things, and made love on her bed. It was crazy, that was pretty much the only word that described it for right now.

I walked by and noticed Tony and Bruce working on stuff in the lab, agents Romanoff and Barton were sparring, Thor was pacing around, it was all too much for all of us to handle, finding out all those things, and having those things happen, I was still seething over Fury sending her blind to a strange place she barely knows about and being kidnapped by a god whose brain was 'like a bag full of cats', as Bruce put it when he first was on earth with the purpose of ruling us. I hoped to god and every person or deity out there that she was ok and not getting hurt or worse. I felt like I had to be the big brother to her, along with the other avengers, but I knew she would take care of herself fine, it was all a matter of surviving Loki's craziness because I wouldn't want to even _think _of what he would do to her, he would kill her, torture her, or even rape her, Jesus it was nuts having something like this happen with _anyone!_

* * *

Loki POV:

I knew my bride was in the bathroom with me, watching me pleasure myself to her, I felt the emotions, quite conflicted aren't you, my little wife? When she said that she loved me, my heart soared, I felt happy, and at peace for the first time in years. I looked at her, sleeping like a little infant at night, so quiet, no noises, no snoring, not even some tossing and turning. I heard her stomach growling a little and I knew she would be hungry, and also our firstborn if there was indeed a child in there. With a wave of my hand, I set up a feast for us, hoping it could wake her somehow. She stirs up and wakes up, stretching herself first before getting back up. "What's that smell?" she asked. I kiss her from her shoulder to that point on her neck that I want to nip every time she shows it to me, to her ear, where I press a gentle kiss, wrapping my arms around her. "I heard your stomach growling, so I thought you might be hungry." I explain. She turned and kissed me, going down to my chest, feeding from me temporarily. "Thank you, that's thoughtful of you." She said getting up from bed to put a robe on, covering herself up. My inner Jotun was triumphant when she said that it was thoughtful for me, but I wanted her comfortable with me.

We sat at the table, having dinner and making conversation about our childhoods, and how we got to where we were, when I told her about discovering my birth, she was shocked, yet sad that I had to find out the hard way about what I really was, she shocked me when she said that when I had been in my frost giant form the first time I claimed her as my wife, she thought I was beautiful, and that I wasn't a monster, just someone who was so lost and misguided, they would turn away the ones they cared about, simply because of them being liars about who they were, normally I would've been enraged about someone telling me this, but in the case of my bride, it was a feeling like she was right about me, she must've felt my emotions because she came up to me, and held my head to her chest, smoothing her hand down my hair as I felt tears come out of my eyes, I was shocked that I was shedding tears, but at that moment I didn't care that I was crying. I put my hand to her stomach, feeling the soft skin there, and I sent a little magic to find out about our child, and the egg was fertilized, it just needed to be planted in her womb and then the stages of pregnancy would start. I smiled, pressing a little kiss to her womb, joyful that our child would be born to us. "What is it?" she asked. I look up at her, tears in my eyes and a big smile on my face. "Amber, my darling wife, you're pregnant." I said planting an open mouthed kiss on her stomach.

Amber POV:

This was quite the surprise, me being pregnant. It made things a _lot _more crazy as not only would I think my SHEILD colleagues know about my kidnapping and are trying to find me, I would have a baby on the way, with a fugitive, this was like a reenactment of a romantic drama film, only a million times worse than I would imagine. "Uh, oh." I said. He looked up at me, quirking an eyebrow up and lips pursing. "What do you mean, 'uh, oh?' it's glorious that our child grows inside you, my wife, do you not like children?" he asked. "Let's see, you are a fugitive of Asgard and earth, my colleagues and friends are looking for me, and if they find out that I'm pregnant, they're going to think you raped me in order to have a son, that's what I mean by 'uh, oh.' And, I really like kids, they're adorable." I explained trying to reason with him as to why my being pregnant would make things more crazy and complicated. It would take a crap-load of explaining to everyone what was happening and the current curveball being my pregnancy that was thrown pretty damn hard. I sat back down, processing the news, picking up a piece of the roll I had and ate it, trying to think of what to do next. I knew the symptoms of pregnancy included morning sickness, cravings, heartburn, increased hormones, etc. that was going to be _oodles of fun,_ but I needed to know the aspects of pregnancy with a frost giant baby in order for me to be well informed. I knew that he was overjoyed by this, but even he had to know that this new thing was going to be _extremely tricky _to get around.

We finished dinner and went for a bath, with me in front of Loki with his arms around me, smoothing his hands over my stomach, knowing there was a little baby growing inside me, it made me filled with happiness and joy, but also fright and anxiety over the circumstances. I couldn't really believe it, I was pregnant, with a criminal's child, our child, and it was crazy, scary and exciting that this happened; I hoped it would've happened under different circumstances though. Loki trailed his lips on my shoulder, nipping on my collarbone, sucking the point on my neck, nuzzling his face in my wet hair. "Wife, I know that this is difficult for you to process, bearing my, no _our_ son, but I at least would now know that I would be a father, father to a child created by our love for each other." He said lacing his fingers with mine. "You would be more than worthy of being my queen, you have been patient with me, even though we've been married for a short period of time, little wife. You've loved me, cared for me, and for this, I love you." He said with his other hand smoothing over my stomach. This was going to be crazy knowing that all of this was happening, simply because Fury wanted me to settle things down between earth and Asgard.

* * *

Tony POV:

I kept the flash drive with the data we found in Pepper's dresser drawer, no one would dream of looking there, that's the genius of it, at least from my perspective. Me and Bruce were trying to keep the stress of finding out the things we found out, especially Bruce considering if he gets very stressed out, he hulks up, and that would spell disaster almost picture-perfect for all of us, considering that I had the tower repaired prior to the events that were happening with Amber being kidnapped by rock of ages, aka Loki, Thor's psychotic brother, and being kept who knows where. I liked her for the way she would handle some stuff that went on, from stupid disputes, to something that might compromise SHIELD, or the world, whatever the case, she handled it well, but I'm wondering how she would handle the whole situation of being somewhere with someone like Loki, the Looney-toon full-tailed diva who tried to take over the world, and failed. I could only hope that she's alright and waiting for us to go get her back alive.

I looked over at the others, and even I could tell that they were on edge over the new developments that happened over the course of a few days, I hoped we would be able to get the situation under control, but I had a _very bad_ feeling that it would spiral further and further out of control than it already had been when we told Fury about her kidnapping, which he was so crazy enough to send her there in the first place. Natasha was fiddling around with something on her uniform, Barton was fastening arrowheads to his arrows, Thor was still pacing, if he ruins the carpet, I need new ones, Steve was drawing on some paper, who knows what he would be doing, so I decided that we needed to get out of the tower for a little bit. "So, guys, how about we get out of the tower, explore New York, just to kind of clear our heads for the night?" I asked because I could tell we were _extremely stressed _about the situation. "Where would we even go, if I may ask?" Clint asked. "Well…..we could go eat something, we could shop, go to a bar, the possibilities are endless, people!" I said trying to lift their spirits high. "There's a bookstore I saw earlier when I went exploring, maybe we could go there." Bruce suggested. So, we were out of the tower and exploring New York, trying to unwind from the stuff that was happening with all of us, I hoped we could work out a solution.

* * *

**Rate and review!**

**I will need to have someone relay the symptoms of pregnancy to me, just as a refresher! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's another chapter of this story, Amber's adjusting to pregnancy, but it's not easy when eventually one needs to explain what happened while she was on Asgard, as a 'kidnapping victim'!**

**warning: language, pregnancy moments, and mentions of smut!**

**enjoy! (btw, don't own anyone, just my oc!) **

Chapter 6: Pregnancy processes and symptoms

Amber POV:

Ever since Loki told me that I was pregnant with our firstborn, his boobs were gone though, some of the things that happened were that I constantly ran to the bathroom every morning to throw up, and it kept going due to the smell of certain foods, I was tired all the time, and my breasts were even sore and tender to the touch not to mention bigger than before, and not forgetting the constant peeing that occurred. Now, it had been I think 7 weeks since we first found out about the baby, and my husband was over the moon about this, and I could do some stuff, as long as it didn't involve climbing or bending down to grab something from the floor or doing anything dangerous, according to Loki. I _hated _lying on our bed, looking helpless all day long, I could do some stuff fine, and the baby would be protected, but _no, _he was the protective daddy and he wanted our baby safe. Loki had been out and about doing lord knows what, and I got up and grabbed a book from somewhere, wanting to read since he was out and I was bored, but I dropped it in the process, so I bent down to get it, and I heard a familiar stern voice call out to me. "Amber, what are you doing?" he asked angry yet calm. I turned and there he was, arms crossed and foot tapping, his angry expression still there, and he had his casual attire on. "I'm trying to get my book because I was bored, but I dropped it and I need to pick it up." I said trying to get my book. But, he picked me up, carrying me towards the bed, and laying me on there before going to get my book that I dropped. When he returned, I shifted so he was behind me, pulling me against him with one arm around me, and the other wrapped around my waist, his hand smoothing gently over my somewhat protruding belly, and pressing kisses along my shoulder, and his legs were somehow wrapped around mine. "You can't be doing anything that would harm the baby, my love. It's early now, but I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said still smoothing over my belly. I groaned, exasperated by his protectiveness, but I guess it was part of the 'Jotun mating aspects' that had been in him for who knows how long. I turned to him, with an annoyed expression. "You know we would need to visit a doctor to check on the baby, right?" I asked. "Wife, you know what will happen should they find out about this." He said tightening his hold on me.

So, we were eating, well I was eating most of the food, while Loki sat there with a dreamy expression, probably about our baby and what our child would look like when it was born, god childbirth wasn't going to be fun at all! I wondered how I was going to tell them about what was happening with me, but it was going to be _very delicate _telling them about what was going on with me. So, as I was finished with my food, I was tired due to the pregnancy so I went to bed to sleep through another day of pregnancy, which in itself was somewhat of a blessing and a curse, blessing because I would have a child of my own, curse because I was afraid I might have to raise him or her by myself should something happen. I felt rustling and knew that it was Loki behind me, holding me tight and even hummed a little tune, trying to soothe me; I hoped everything would be fine. I wondered how my own best friend was going to handle this 'what-the-fucked-up scenario' that's happening with me; oh man it wasn't going to be pretty at all!

Loki POV:

7 weeks, what a blessing it has been, we were having one child, it all felt glorious. Sure, she was annoyed greatly about my protectiveness of her and our baby, but I wanted to make sure they were safe both safe from harm, it's natural for a father-to-be to feel that way when he finds out that he's having a son/daughter. I hoped that the morning sickness would pass; I was worried that she wasn't eating enough for herself and our baby. I was afraid of what would happen should the avengers and even Thanos find out about what happened, it made me shudder picturing what would happen if they found out about not only why I had to take her, but about her pregnancy as well….gods this was going to be tiring and complicated all at once. The next morning, she again ran to the bathroom to purge out the food from last night, her body still adjusting to the aspects of pregnancy. I certainly never expected that to happen, but it sealed the bond between both of us at least, I would never leave her or our firstborn child, no matter the cost or consequences. Eventually, the secret would have to be out and I would need to explain to everyone what had happened with me, but I would not allow them to harm my son/daughter or Amber, I would need to make sure of that.

She came out of the bathroom, stumbling around a little; the purging must be testing her strength and adaptation to her pregnancy. She came back to the bed, with careful positioning on my part, and she was so annoyed she was about to cry frustrated tears. "Ugh…when will this vomiting _ever stop!? _I know it's normal when it comes to pregnancy, but it's getting so _annoying!" _She complained. I tipped her head up so she faced me, and I had an expression like hers. "I know that it's not what you wanted, but it's part of pregnancy, you will have to be used to it and it even fades over time, so try and hang on for a few weeks longer and this morning sickness would be over before you would know what happened with you." I said rubbing the spot of where our bond was, trying to soothe her worries. "Well not only that, how in the _hell _am I going to explain all of this to everyone!? The second I tell them, stuff will go down, and it's _not _the good stuff!" she said while I was smoothing my hand over her belly, the baby was pretty much the size of a little bean or blueberry, I think, but he/she was in there. I pressed a little kiss to her forehead, comforting her about this pregnancy, which I figured she wasn't exactly prepared for, but I thought she looked divine carrying my child. After a few more minutes of comfort, I decided to get on up from the bed and find one of those books that she has with her, wondering what kinds of books does she even read in her spare time.

* * *

Thor POV:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S TRAPPED ON ASGARD?!" That would be the panicked voice of Lady Carter's best friend, and my love, Jane Foster. "My Love, let me explain this carefully, ok?" I asked trying to get my heart to calm herself enough for me to speak. She was calm a little bit, but it was enough for me. "Because Loki is a frost giant, or a Jotun, sometimes the males need to have a mate or a wife, and they can tell that by smell. When we were at his sentencing, Loki kept sniffing around trying to look for something, and when Ambassador Carter tried to leave the place, Loki found her scent, took her away, and he claimed her as his own by now, and he can't be without her or take her, otherwise his instincts awaken, needing to reclaim her." I explained. "We have to do something! Director Fury must be flipped out about this by now!" she exclaimed, pacing around our room. "There's more: we think she has been here on earth twice, because we searched her apartment to find part of her possessions gone and even from her room at SHIELD, and even 'made love' on her bed. I think it's because he's nesting her somewhere." Thor continued while Jane was pulling her hair out, worried for her friend. "_Where _would that be, do something Thor, I'm worried about her, especially after you told me about your brother, Loki!" Jane said scared and frantic for her friend. I comforted her, saying that I was sure she was fine and that as his mate Loki would _never _harm her in any way. I hoped everything was alright between both of them and that they are getting along well in this trying time.

We came out of our room to talk with the others, they were still worried about Lady Carter and where she was, they were trying to get their worries away from them, only to not have that work out for them very well. "My friends, we must put our worries aside about Amber, he won't let any harm come to Lady Carter now that she is his wife, it's part of his Jotun heritage, you know." I said hoping to lift their spirits from this phase of worry. "Yeah, what's to say something seriously bad happens to her, what then?" Man of Iron asked. "I had said this before, my brother won't let any form of harm some to her, if that happens his instincts awaken, preparing to defend his wife from any who wish to do harm with her." I said crossing my arms. I hoped truthfully that everything was alright with her, that she's safe and sound somewhere either here on Earth or on Asgard.

Natasha POV:

7 weeks, Amber is still missing, Fury is freaked out about all this, and it was getting more and crazier by the minute. I was sparring in the gym for a little bit, trying to clear my head of my thoughts, what Thor said about Loki not allowing any harm to come to her now that she was 'his wife', it made me uneasy as to how she was handling the situation, although knowing her, she would be reasonable and calm about her situation. I desperately was hoping that there was a sign other than what Bruce found on her bed at SHIELD that she was still alive and well, something that could assure me that she was still alright and I would be happy, even for a few minutes. Clint walked in and started shooting his arrows at the designated targets throughout most of the gym, probably wanting to take his mind off of 7 weeks of worrying about Amber. "Clint, I know that this has been crazy for you, but I'm pretty sure she's doing alright, I just hope that she's not dead yet." I said hoping to comfort my teammate. "Yeah, but I still feel uneasy about how she's handling all of this, being the 'wife' of a crazy, psychotic god who tried to take over my planet and put that mind controlling shit on me while still at SHIELD." He said shooting some more arrows at the different targets. I often worry for him sometimes, but I know he takes care of himself.

* * *

Amber POV:

After a few hours of reading, with Loki behind me, I decided to use the bathroom due to my pregnancy, after relieving myself in the bathroom, I looked at the mirror standing at the side, and smoothed my hands over my somewhat bulging baby bump, I stared at myself in amazement and wonder. "I'm having a baby…good lord that is beautiful, yet so frightening at the same time…." I said to myself poking my belly, feeling a thickness in me, I figured that the baby by now was being protected from within my womb. I lifted my shirt up to see my belly, getting somewhat bigger, causing some tears to come out of my eyes, mostly because of the hormones, but it was the stress of being stuck at a place of norse mythology, and the required assignment of my boss that sparked where I was, 'married' for maybe around 2 months to a frost giant god who tried to take over my home, and I was expecting his baby, so naturally it was pretty goddamn stressful from my perspective. I must have been in the bathroom for a long time because when I open my eyes, I see Loki standing behind me, a look of worry and concern on his face. "You alright, you've been in the bathroom for a long time?" he asked holding me in his arms, trying to soothe me as I was trying to stop crying. "Yes, it's been stressful for me what's happened all this time, you know?" I said hoping he would understand. He squeezed me a little tight, being careful with the baby, pressing feather-light kisses along my shoulder, nipping at the point on my neck where it would drive me crazy, causing me to moan a little. He moved his hands to my swollen and huge breasts, squeezing them a little, causing milk to spurt out of them a little. Some of it got on his fingers, so he put them, to his mouth, sucking on them a little. "Mmm….exquisite taste, I will surely be jealous of our child when he or she feeds from you…." He said huskily, making me shiver when he took them out of his mouth with a pop….goddamn hormones, I was crying for some time, now I'm getting horny, sheesh this pregnancy thing is nuts!

We made love, with me being on top this time around, he didn't want to squish the baby while we were making love so that was understandable, but he didn't need to worry too much about me, but he was a father-to-be, so for him he _had _to be protective, which still annoys me to death. But even though I wasn't quite used to the bond or him yet, I found myself falling for him every day, it scares me though, but I need to start accepting him, and put him somewhere in my interests. After a while, I woke up, and put a butterfly-soft kiss on his cheek before getting up to go to the bathroom again, not only was this pregnancy thing was getting crazier by the minute, the situation itself was getting crazier too! How I was going to explain all of this to everyone, I hoped I would have the words and nerves for it because it was going to be _quite _difficult for me to sort out.

* * *

Tony POV:

7 weeks of Amber being missing, I wasn't happy that this happened, and I was _especially _not happy that Fury was the one who sent her up there in the first place anyway! Barton and Romanoff were called on a mission, so it was just Thor, Steve, Bruce, Pepper, and I. Steve was getting antsy, Thor was lying on my couch with his fingers rubbing his eyes, Bruce was watching some TV, and I was fixing myself a drink, when Pepper came in, seeing us look like that. "Hey, what's up with you guys?" she asked. Oh, boy it was going to be hard explaining this to Pepper, but as I was doing it anyway, she was horrified by what I was telling her, with some help from Thor of course. "What? You can't get her back or he goes crazy, wanting to retrieve and defend her from harm?" Pepper exclaimed, taking in the news, so Steve decided on a museum, just to kind of clear our minds of the stress, again.

* * *

**Rate and review please! (it's good for writers!)**

**X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter done! in this one, Amber and Loki go for a visit to the doctor and get maternity clothes, the avengers find out about her big secret, and Loki starts imagining what it would be like after their child is born!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except oc**

**warning: cranky pregnant Amber, language**

Maternity clothes and ultrasound visits

Tony POV:

6 more weeks without Amber being around, not knowing what happened with her was nerve-wracking, we tried video games, exercising, even going to nightclubs and it _still _wasn't doing anything to simmer our frantic stress over what we had found, I doubt alcohol would do me any good, she had been trying to get me off Alcohol for some time. Even Pepper was getting slightly worried as she was still processing the news we told her about Amber being trapped on Asgard. "Well, to top it all off, we think she may have been on earth twice because there had been an alarm going off at SHIELD, and at a department store, some people saw two women at the store, one looked like Amber and the other looked like a feminine version of Loki and the 'Loki lady' threw a man at the lingerie rack after groping her tits." I continued. Pepper was now flopping on the couch rubbing her eyes.

Later on, I had a meeting with some people about the arc reactor technology, but not without me having thoughts about her situation, being with 'Mr. full-tilt-diva' and all, and more than likely having to endure the stuff he would be throwing at her. 'Amber, hope you're okay, kid….' I thought to myself as Clint was picking out a movie to watch.

Amber POV:

13 weeks pregnant, the baby by now was the size of a peach or a lemon, and we needed to find out the gender of our baby. I knew by now that the ears were developing alongside the reproductive organs, but I needed an ultrasound to make sure that the pregnancy was going smoothly. But, it was all a matter of telling my husband about what needed to be done for the baby. "Hey, Loki, I think we need to consider getting an ultrasound for the baby." I said while he was reading a spell book. "What is an 'ultrasound?' darling?" he asked while still reading. "Well, a doctor basically puts this device on a pregnant woman's belly to find out how her baby is doing, what gender, and all that stuff." I explained getting dressed. He closed the book, and looked at me with an angry expression on his face. "You want to go back to Midgard, the very place that's right now dangerous for all of us, just to 'check on our baby!?' Amber, what if they should see us, and report us to anyone, especially Fury?!" he said frantic. "Loki, I'm very good friends with someone, she's an ob/gyn, trust me, she can keep all of this a secret, so try to relax, alright?" I said trying to reason with him. He was still rattled processing this, which was understandable, considering that he is a fugitive of both Asgard and earth. "Alright wife, but while we are on Midgard, _you _need some bigger clothing, as the ones you have won't do you any good during this pregnancy that we are going through." He said breathing deeply to calm his nerves down, but I massaged the bond spot, trying to soothe him. I got dressed, but in exchange, Loki had washed me up in the bathtub first before dressing up, he wanted to bind my limbs so I wouldn't move, but he wasn't that desperate, yet he was protective of our baby. That _still _annoyed me to death, but I needed to start getting used to it somehow. We were dressed and ready for the doctor's appointment that I would schedule.

We were back on earth, with Loki in a disguise, and I called my friend, Dr. Angela Harrington, and I knew I needed to somehow explain this to her without any issues going on. "Angie, is that you?" I asked. "Amber, how are you girl?" she asked happily. "I'm fine, but do you have any appointments at this time?" I asked. "No, I don't, why?" she asked suspicious. "I'll explain it when I get to your office with my…husband." I said looking at him, who was still antsy over this trip that I somehow made. "_Husband!? _Oh, you better get your ass to my office, stat!" she said before hanging up the phone. I put my phone away, which thankfully still had a full battery, and took Loki's hand before heading over to the doctor's office, but it wasn't without him getting crazy, I could tell that his instincts were going haywire and he was trying so hard to control it while we were on earth.

When we reached the doctor's office, I checked in, saying my friend's name and we sat on the chairs, taking in the sight of the other people in the waiting room. There were a few pregnant women like me in there, some reading an issue of OK magazine, others preferred people magazine, but I was reading a women's day magazine while I looked over at Loki and his eyes were turning between green and crimson from sitting here all day long, and his skin started turning between the regular pale skin to cobalt. I took his hand in mine, rubbing his knuckles with my thumb, trying to get him to calm down. "Loki, I know you _really _don't want to be here, but this is for the baby because we want to make sure he or she is healthy and that there are no issues with it, ok?" I said trying to soothe him from his antsy movements. "I'm trying, but something about this place makes me uneasy." He said shifting around in his seat.

"Amber Carter?" one of the assistants asked. Loki and I stood up and walked with her, heading for the doctor's office. We got to the office, where she told me to lie back on the patient's chair, waiting for her to get here. I was lying on there, waiting for my friend to get here, but Loki was still antsy due to his instincts. When she came in, she saw my stomach and Loki, shutting the door so that it was just the three of us. "Holy shit, Amber! You're pregnant!" she whisper-yelled. Loki growled, causing me to glare at him. "So, Mr. Cranky pants here is your husband, huh?" she asked quirking an eyebrow up. "It's a LOT more complicated than that, Angie, but can you keep this a secret?" I asked pleadingly. "Girl, you've been my friend since middle school, so I can and WILL keep your secret, if it kills me." she said doing the 'cross my heart and hope to die' gesture. She went to get the ultrasound machine all hooked up and ready to go and grabbed the jelly that was needed for my stomach. "Ok, just sit back and relax, and leave the rest to me, girl!" she said squirting the jelly on my tummy, making me jump a little. Loki in turn got tense. "Hey, caffeine boy, it's ok, that sort of reaction happens all the time for first-timers." Angie said spreading the cold jelly on my tummy. The ultrasound was on and the wand was on my tummy, looking around for our baby. "Ok, where are you, junior?" Angie said to herself. "Aha! There you are, little baby!" she said overjoyed that she found our baby, and it looked adorable. "You want to know what the gender is for your baby?" she asked us. She went looking for the baby's 'possessions', and we found something amazing. "You guys are having a beautiful baby…..BOY!" she said finding what looked like a little penis growing in between the legs, confirming for us it was not a girl. Loki looked like he was about to cry when he saw that we were having a boy. "Our son…..he's truly in there." He said wiping his eyes. "So, now that we have the gender, think you can tell me what's going on that's _so crazy, _that I can't tell anyone about it?" Angie asked wiping the jelly from my tummy.

I told her about what had been going on with me, and her eyes widened to the size of saucer plates as I even explained to her about what was going on, even to where Loki took the time to kiss my jelly free womb and whisper some things to our baby boy. When I finished, she looked like the words got flushed out of her, trying to think of something to say to both of us. "Wow, that's quite a story…..hope nothing happens with you guys, but I will keep this a secret, I promise you that!" Angie said when we were leaving the office. When we were out and about, Loki started dragging me along the sidewalk. "Loki, where are we going?" I asked trying to get him to slow down. "We are getting you new clothes, remember?" he asked as we went to another department store.

* * *

Loki POV:

A little boy, growing in her womb, such a blessing for us, naturally I wanted to get some 'maternity clothes' for Amber, simply because the clothes she had wouldn't do any good for her much longer as the months would go by. As we were browsing around the place, looking at maternity clothes for her, she got a little impatient, indicating to me that she _hated _shopping. "Dearest wife, please pick something or we will be here all day long…" I said picking out a shirt that had the word 'Baby' on it and an arrow that would pointed to my tummy if I wore it. "Fine, but I hate shopping, my parents kept dragging me to different stores, and although I was cooperative, I hated being in certain stores unless I needed new clothes or something of that level." She said finding a pair of elastic pants that looked like would fit her. I would've bought the whole store if I wanted, but she didn't want to attract attention. I picked out sweaters, dresses, shirts, some pajamas, and had her try them on in a dressing room that they had. "Are you serious?! These are too many, even for you!" she yelled as I put the bundles of clothes in a dressing room with her. "There's no such thing as too many for a prince like me, darling, now go on and let me see you in the clothes!" I said shutting the door and waiting for her to try them on. "I'll show _you _too many, you prick!" she grumbled as I heard some rustling in the dressing room.

A few minutes later, she came out with a red maternity shirt on with a bow towards her left shoulder, and a pair of the green maternity pants that I found on a rack. "I feel funny in this, although it's comfortable." She said after doing a 360 for me. "You look delightful in that attire, especially with my colors on the trousers." I said proudly. She rolled her eyes at me, groaning as she went back to the dressing room, took a few more minutes and came out in a dress that was a more floral pattern and I felt sensations in my groin. "Oh, my bride you look luscious, I rather like you in a floral pattern…." I said licking my lips seductively. "Will you knock it off, you know the baby can hear, right?!" she said pointing at her tummy, which contained our son. I just smirked at her as she was in the dressing room trying on more clothes that I picked out. After some more time of doing this, I bought all the maternity clothes for her, I didn't care what she said I would spoil her whether she liked it or not!

She was seething a little when we went to eat something. "Ugh, I hate shopping, and I hate being spoiled, I feel like somehow I need to pay you back somehow, and I don't want to be a gold digger!" she said eating the rest of her lunch, trying to avoid having tears in her eyes. "Amber, you are _not _a 'gold digger' as your kind would be saying, and besides, little Ragnvald would agree with me on this." I said to her in an assuring tone. "Look, I—'Ragnvald,' where did that come from!?" she asked baffled. "That's our child's name, it means 'Powerful judgment' in asgardian, dearest." I said munching on a french fry. "I think I should have a say as to what his name would be, don't you think?!" she asked exasperated. I laughed, and it even was louder when my son sent me his feelings of contentment at his name. "Ugh, so 'Ragnvald' it is then, apparently…" she said sipping on her juice, which I made her order as carbonated drinks, or 'soda' as she calls is bad for little Ragnvald in his development. I took her hand in mine, feeling some anger and frustration from my bride, trying to calm her mind down from all that's happened on earth thus far. "Amber, you are going to have a say in some things, but even you would find that 'Ragnvald' is a fantastic name for our child, but some I will let you have your say in, little bride." I said kissing her fingertips.

After we were finished, we were back home, where we belonged, at least for right now. She went to our bed, probably to take a nap due to the pregnancy, and also the events of what happened: finding out we were having a son, I got her new clothes in a different spot. She might not have been used to me spoiling her, but she needed to adapt to the idea of me providing things for her as her husband and companion.

* * *

Steve POV:

We were all in Africa fighting off a bunch of Robots, courtesy of Doctor Doom as a way to take our minds off of Amber's situation with Loki. God or not if he did do any harm to her, I would kill him myself, I was that way about women and nothing would change that, she could take care of herself fine, but even she would need to be protected at all costs from someone like him. Thor was battling the bots with his hammer, and throwing lightning at them, Clint fired his arrows at them, and we were all battling them, trying to stay focused on what we needed to do in order to win this battle. "Thor, behind you!" I yelled seeing a giant robot behind Thor and he turned around and threw his hammer at it, making a hole as it went through the bot. after it was all done with none of us seriously hurt, the people safe, and Doom in custody, we went to SHIELD for the debriefing of what was going on, which took too long. And we went back to Stark Tower to rest after another day of saving the world.

We were watching Tony play Wii sports resort with Pepper; of course Pepper was beating him at swordplay much to his dismay. Natasha and Clint were laughing at him, I spit my drink out from seeing the look on his face when she hit his character when the stage was gone and he fell in the water. "Let us feast in Pepper's victory against Man of Iron!" Thor said heading for the kitchen. We were all eating dinner, talking about the battle in Africa, Pepper beating Tony bad, inducing a blush from him, and eventually talking about Amber and how we were supposed to find her now after what happened with Asgard during Loki's sentencing. "Don't worry, I had gotten a tip from somebody that claimed to have seen Amber and rock of ages at a doctor's office sometime today, and after talking with the doctor, she made me promise not to tell anyone about what she would show me and…let me tell you, it could make Fury's head explode like a nuclear missile." He said pulling something from his pocket and getting up from his chair. We followed him towards the main room, where he did a majority of his work. "Ok JARVIS, light 'er up!" he said while typing a few things on that weird looking remote he had, and put something that looked like a flash drive in a hard drive (still learning modern tech!) and it showed what looked to be documents and what we saw made our jaws drop and eyes widen. "AMBER'S PREGNANT!?" we shouted in unison. "Yep, that's a picture of Amber and Loki's baby, so we can't tell _anyone _about this and this information never leaves the room or tower, agreed?" Tony said turning off the screen. "AGREED!" we all shouted knowing that we couldn't tell Fury about this or all kinds of hell would break free and leave no survivors.

* * *

Amber POV:

So, our baby's a boy and will be named 'Ragnvald', I will admit it was a good name for him, but I didn't want to name our baby something that would be 'bullied on the playground' crazy. I hated being spoiled not only because I wasn't and would never be, a gold digger, but it was because I wasn't used to being given stuff all the time just because they wanted to or wanted to provide me with something nice, I always had to buy something myself, whether it would be a CD or a shirt. I was just sitting on the bed, wearing the maternity clothes, and reading a book by Christine Feehan, it was called 'Shadow Game', I remember reading a book from a popular series of hers called 'Dark Secret', I felt really bad for the heroine as she tried to dodge her feelings for an arrogant Carpathian named Rafael De La Cruz, all while trying to protect her ranch from him and many other evil people. Let's say I never wanted to read that book _ever again!_

I heard the bathroom door opening and saw Loki with only his trousers on, going straight towards the bed, sitting behind me with one arm around my chest and the other one going around my stomach, splaying his hand all over it, rubbing it gently as if I was fragile, even though I wasn't at all fragile. "Hey, you ok?" I asked closing my book. I felt him nod, considering his cheek was on top of my head and his hand was still smoothing over my stomach, which contained our little boy. "Still happy that there is a cute little boy in my stomach?" I asked teasingly, hoping to cheer him up after what happened with me on earth. He squeezed me tight as he nipped my ear, inducing a squeal from me. "Imagine, a little boy with your eyes and my hair, playing in a garden while his daddy would chase him, while his gorgeous mother would follow suit." He said in a low, sexy tenor, inducing a blush from me and fits of giggles. "Or, you in a rocking chair, breastfeeding our child while smoothing your fingers on his head, earning a little smile from him while I would look on, smiling wistfully at the both of you." He continued, making me laugh even harder. "Maybe, he would play in the snow, while I would hold you tight, making you lean against me." he finished ending with me having relieve myself from laughing so hard because of him saying those things about what might happen after Ragnvald would be born. Despite him being somewhat egotistic and arrogant, he could be sweet and silly, and, I can't even believe I'm saying this, romantic even. I somehow loved him perfectly for those things, his arrogance, not so much. 1 trimester done, 2 more to go, I hope that Ragnvald would be alright in my womb.

* * *

**Rate and review please! **

**X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-o! this is a (belated because it took me a day to write) birthday present chapter for bellabella882, so you guys can thank that person! so, in this chapter, the confrontaion starts, Loki and Amber look for cribs and Odin even gives him his 'probation terms'!**

**warning: Language, smut XD**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

Chapter 8: Nursery colors and confrontations

Amber POV:

I woke up the next morning, now 16 weeks pregnant with Ragnvald, to Loki whispering some sweet fatherly things to him while I threaded my fingers into his hair, feeling the silky strands as he was kissing my stomach. He was telling him how wonderful he was doing inside my tummy while I continued feeling his strands. "Oh, dearest Ragnvald, me and your mother can't wait to meet you, you'll learn all kinds of things in the world, magic, how to walk, pull pranks…." He said blissfully, earning a laugh from me picturing Ragnvald pulling pranks on countless amounts of people. Loki looked up at me, smiling like an idiot. "He's most definitely going to be quite the prankster, darling, imagine the possibilities!" he said while getting up. My breasts were pretty big to where other guys would go nuts, and not only that, I had to have Loki get me out of the bed because the pregnancy was affecting my back pretty badly. He went to my side of the bed, taking my hands and lifting me to my feet. I went to the bathroom to take a bath while Loki was with me, sitting behind the tub, scrubbing my skin gently with a cloth. "Is your back any better yet?" he asked with his hands smoothing on my back, feeling my maybe stiff muscles. "If you could massage it, it would be better for right now." I said with my eyes closed. He started doing exactly that, and he was _heavenly with it! _My muscles were like liquid in his hands, I was feeling better. It felt like 10 minutes had passed, which it was actually 30, before I was out of the tub and dressed with a blue maternity v-neck with long sleeves and little white camisole on there along with blue maternity pants. I walked out there to see Loki looking at some cribs in a magazine I didn't know he had.

"Hello, radiant mother of my adorable son!" he said looking up from the magazine, grinning like a loon. I quirked an eyebrow at him, I didn't think I was much of a 'glower', as he put it, but I went along with it for his sake. "Hey sweet, devilish father of our child, what are you looking at?" I ask sitting down next to him. "I'm looking at cribs for Ragnvald, there are some I'm not exactly enthusiastic about having for our firstborn, though…." He said continuing to flip through the magazine. I propped myself on my knees while I had my head on his shoulder, helping him look through cribs for Ragnvald. As we were looking through, there were some that were darling. "Ooh, how about this golden canopy round crib for him?" I said pointing to picture of said crib with frills and lace. He looked at it and me like I was nuts. "Oh, gods no, that would be too girly for him!" he said continuing to browse through the magazine. "Oh, how about this one, Amber?" he said pointing to a Frette round crib that had a silver mattress lining. "You're joking, right? It looks hideous!" I said in disgust. "How about an angel canopy crib?" I said pointing to again a round crib. "No, like I said, too girly! But I don't mind the little cherub on there…." He said continuing to flip through the magazine. "What about this round sleigh crib here?" he said pointing to a picture of a 'Santa's sleigh' crib with pink sheets and cloth. "No, no, no, no! That's for Santa's grandchild, not a godly child!" I said looking away from the picture. Eventually, we agreed on a sophisticated black round crib, we both thought it was gorgeous, he thought it wasn't too girly, and I said that it wasn't hideous, it was perfect!

* * *

Thor POV:

Lady Carter and my brother…..expecting my nephew, it was heavenly to say the least. I wondered how she was handling pregnancy as the rest of us were contemplating on where she was, but I had an idea of where they might be from the very start, I just wasn't sure about it though! "My friends, I may have an idea of where she and my brother might be, but I will need you guys with me because you are the people I trust more than anyone else." I said when I found them in the living room playing on a 'gaming system' as the midgardians called it. They paused for a moment and turned eagerly facing me. "Ok point break, where is she?" Man of Iron asked. "I think they may still be on Asgard." I said earning shocked gasps and spitting of drinks. "She's still on Asgard!?" Barton asked coughing. "I'm not sure, that's why I want you all with me on this, I feel that you people are more trustworthy than Fury is at this moment, because I don't think he could handle Lady Carter in her Pregnant state at the moment." I said more reasonably. They all agreed, even my love Jane was going with me while Pepper was staying on earth handling things from her end and to 'let her know how it goes when we get back.' We went to a faraway distance and went towards the middle. "Heimdall, open the bifrost!" I shouted to the sky. The next thing I knew, we were being pulled towards Asgard, my home, where I would rule in my father's stead should something happen with him, but we needed to focus on proving my theory right.

We got to the palace, where my father was waiting for me. "Thor, my son what are you doing here?" he asked. "Father, I think Loki and Lady Carter might still be here on Asgard, but I think I have an idea should all go well with Loki when he's in a more reasonable mood…I know how Jotuns get when they protect their mates should they be threatened, but trust me on this, please." I said pleadingly. He considered it for a moment and nodded. "Very well, my son, if all goes well, I will consider your request, don't disappoint me, dear boy." He said walking away with my mother by his side. I turned to the others, and they had looked like they were ready, but Jane looked more nervous than ready, so I had her stand by my side. We reached the corridor where I knew my brother's room was, but treaded carefully within the corridor as to not stir up his instincts. "Ok, once we do this fellow avengers, there's no telling what would happen, so stay alert and on your toes, but I only want to talk with him, not harm him, ok?" I asked especially looking at Barton. They all nodded their heads begrudgingly before heading for my brother's room.

* * *

Loki POV:

"I say the colors for his crib shall be my colors!" I say triumphantly. "No, I think it should be more baby boy blue with some squirts of colors." She said quirking an eyebrow at me. I smirked at her; she was still lying on our bed, hands on her belly smoothing it up and down. "Maybe, but still, I want my colors on that crib that we both want badly!" I said lying on the bed beside her and kissing her belly, nuzzling it with my nose. I felt her content and loving feelings as she had her fingers on my scalp, smoothing and scratching it. My own son was in there, growing and feeding on the food that she eats. "You'll be a _wonderful father _to him, I know it." She said with her voice cracking, I could tell that it was the hormones that are making her this way, I looked up and she was wiping her eyes while smiling at me. I scootched myself up so that I was on the pillows with her. "You and Ragnvald are the lights in my darkened world, you kept me straight thus far, but I don't know how it will settle with the others once they discover this though…" I say hanging my head down in shame about my actions, from when I found out about my heritage to right now with my wife and my child. "It will be fine, trust me, ok?" she asked tipping my head up and putting my hand on her belly. I wouldn't ever leave them behind, no matter what would happen, I would need to protect them from harm.

I suddenly heard someone knocking on the door to my bedchambers, and instantly felt my instincts awaken, alarming Amber. "Loki, what's wrong?" she asked trying to soothe me. "Stay there and don't move, alright?" I ordered while headed for the door. "Who's there and how did you find us?!" I demanded, while Amber was putting her hands on her belly protectively. "Brother, it's me, Thor….open the door and we can talk about the circumstances of what's been going on." He said calmly. I looked at my hand and it was blue. "Loki, who's there?" she asked frightened. I looked at her, asking her with my eyes to try and remain calm. "If you know what's good for you, stay away from us!" I demanded while I felt an ice blade form on my right arm. "Loki please, let us talk civilly about this, we won't harm Amber I give you my word!" he said pleadingly. I looked over at her and she was breathing through her nose, trying to be calm. I opened the door, with me giving her an assuring look before stepping out the door to see my brother and the avengers. "What do you want, Thor?" I ask while the ice blade was still on my arm. "Loki, is Lady Carter—" I cut him off by growling at the mention of her formality. "Her name is Amber, not 'Lady Carter!'"I growl angrily. "Ok, is Amber alright, is she unharmed?" he asked. "Of course she's unharmed, you imbecile, SHE'S MY WIFE, I WOULD _NEVER HURT HER!"_ I roar startling the others into defensive positions while Thor remained calm. "Loki, please we need to see her, if you please!" he pleaded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw agent Barton aiming his arrow at me, causing me to raise my bladed hand high. "Clint, put the arrow down, damn it before he goes frosty the snowman gone ballistic on us!" Man of Iron yelled. "Loki, is everything ok?" Amber asked from behind the door.

I turned to the side. "Yes, everything's fine, the avengers want to see you, darling!" I yell hoping she would hear me. "Director Fury's not with them is he?" she asked nervously. "No, Amber, Fury's not with us!" Man of Iron yelled. I heard the door open a little and saw Amber walking towards me, taking little steps forward, so as not to startle me. "Loki, will you calm down, please?" she asked with a soft, vulnerable voice while holding her hands out in a calming gesture. I heard a gasp and looked over at Lady Foster gasping in horror. "Amber, you-you- you're pregnant!?" she gasped out looking at her stomach. "Jane, don't antagonize him or Amber, please!" Thor said putting his arm in front of her protectively. "Yes, Jane…I'm pregnant, but please, don't make him angry any further…" she said going towards my side. I turned to her; she looked _deathly scared _of me for she obviously had never seen me with my instincts awakened. "Loki, is this what happens when someone threatens you or me, you look like…._this?" _she said with a squeaky, frightened voice. "Yes, this is what happens to me when someone is stupid enough to threaten you, me, or Ragnvald, I won't hurt you, darling, please try to remain calm." I pleaded trying to be calm around her. "Sorry….it's just, I _never _seen you like this before…." She said with her hands around her belly. I was calm enough to where my skin was back to what I would look like as an Asgardian and wrapped my arms around her, trying to soothe her fright of seeing me when I would be at my most primal. "It's alright you don't need to be frightened of me, but at least you know what to expect when something like this happens with me, right?" I asked smoothing my hands up and down her back. She nodded against my skin, making me smile at her. I pulled back seeing her red face, but despite that, I still thought she was glowing with her pregnancy with our son.

Jane POV:

Wow, I had _never seen _Loki like this before, he was just holding her…trying to calm her down, but I had no idea that Amber was pregnant, so that naturally shocked me, but Amber…..normally calm and reasonable, she looked truly scared, as if at any moment she would die. I carefully approached her, not wanting to awaken Loki's instincts again. "Amber, how are you holding up after all of this?" I asked. She took a deep breath before looking at me. "I-I'm fine Jane, I'm not hurt or anything if you're wondering…." She said before I gave her a hug, being careful of her baby. "Hey, why did he say 'Ragnvald?' what's going on?" I asked curious. "I'm having a boy, and that's his name, it means 'powerful judgement' in this world." She said with a little smile. "I think it's a great name for him, may I talk to him?" I asked. She nodded, consenting me to bend down at her belly. It felt weird like this, but I didn't care. "Hi, Ragnvald, I'm your aunt Jane, I hope to meet you someday when you come out of your mommy's womb." I said before standing back up. Thor walked away for a few minutes, while the others were standing there in shock about what was just witnessed, I think she and Ragnvald could be able to keep Loki on a path to redemption, I somehow would know this well.

When he came back, he brought his father and mother with him, facing all of us. I saw Loki turn around, putting Amber behind him protectively. "Loki, I know you don't want to see father at this moment, but hear us all out when we get to the throne room." Thor said while a woman looked on in shock and the guy who I thought was his father was standing still. He looked at Amber and she nodded. We all walked to the throne room, where many some people were gathered, and it was HUGE! I hoped that whatever Thor had requested worked for all of us.

* * *

Amber POV:

I had seen the throne room some months ago, and it was as big as I remembered. Odin banged his scepter down, signaling people to silence themselves. "Loki Odinson, although your crimes are severe, kidnapping a midgardian might be added to the list of wrong things you have done….however, Thor had explained to me why you kidnapped her and how you were protecting her from the dangers as a result of an old Jotun custom….so, although your crimes will be wiped, you must _never _abandon neither her or your child, and you must become a force of good, I feel that she and my grandchild could help you along with the avengers be more set on a pathway towards redemption…" I looked over at my husband, who was surprised to say the least, and kissed him on his cheek. "Do not abuse my kindness, my son….I am in no mood to deal with your silver tongue, and you can never go anywhere without anyone by your side to take account of your actions." He finished earning some shocked murmurs from the guards and everyone else.

Loki and I were back in our room, contemplating on what had happened; he flopped on the bed, drained from the day's events. "Hey, at least he didn't imprison you….so that's a good thing, right?" I said smoothing my hand over his belly. "Yes, it surprises me greatly, wife….I hope that I can repent for my mistakes, Amber…. I don't want Ragnvald to not know about his true heritage as I had not known for years and years." He said trying to sit up. "Loki, I did say you would be a _wonderful father _to him, did I not? Sure Odin made mistakes, some bigger than others, but he _loved you _as if you were his own son, Loki, very much, and he still does." I said with my arms around his shoulders, gently kissing and nipping his ear. "Maybe, but he wanted to use me as a tool for peace between Asgard and Jotunheim…." He said trying to process the information. "But he didn't, because he loved you and Thor equally, Thor loves you as his brother, no matter how many times you deny it." I said gently yet with firmness. He turned to me, and hugged me, being careful of Ragnvald, who was still growing. "You both won't regret this, I know that I can make things right, for you, Ragnvald, and everyone else." He said smoothing his hands down my back. I felt his feelings of assertiveness and resolve, like he was firm about making amends to everyone he had wronged. I smiled, kissing his neck and grabbing at his earlobe, taking it between my teeth and nibbling it gently. I felt him growl, causing a little giggle to burst out of me. With a wave of his hand, the doors were shut and locked, preventing someone from opening it. He took my shirt off, exposing my pregnant belly before removing my bra, making my boobs spill out. "You are divine with Ragnvald growing inside you…" he said gently fondling my breasts while kissing my neck. He took my maternity pants off, taking my panties and socks with it, exposing my naked body before him. I looked in his eyes and they were glazed with lust as he bent down between my legs, pushing them apart before I felt his tongue on my clit, making me cry out. He kept doing this, and made me even crazier when he put a finger inside me, triggering an orgasm within minutes.

I looked over at him and he was stripping his shirt off, showing me his chiseled chest, then unlacing his pants, rolling me over so that I was on top of him, teasing him as I only took the tip of his cock in my entrance, inducing some frustrated growls from him. "I want in, Amber….let me in!" he begged trying to thrust his hips up so he was inside me, but I moved away. "Amber please, let me inside you, let me fill you!" he begged so I lowered myself onto him, I never quite got used to his somewhat unnatural size, but it filled me in the right places when we would make love. He started thrusting against me, coming up to my chest, kissing my breasts and going up to the mark that was on my neck, and bit down on it, refreshing his claim on me as his mate. I came just before he did, laying me down gently before pulling out of me. "Before you ask, it didn't affect Ragnvald, he's protected from anything happening from within, except for the hearing because he probably heard your screaming, wife." He said smirking proudly at me, causing a blush to come bursting onto my face.

* * *

Tony POV:

_A few minutes earlier_

As I was walking down the corridor where we had been in order to confront Loki, Jane, Thor and I were hearing some _pretty weird _noises coming from his room. "Oh god, I have _never _gotten used to your size, it should be illegal!" we heard Amber moan out, causing a blush to come from Jane, Thor with a surprised look, and me just smirking because I knew _perfectly _what those two lovebirds were doing! "I think we ought to leave them alone, don't you think?" I asked heading away, but as I was doing that, I heard something weirder from in there. "Maybe you ought to….punish me, Amber if how big I am is illegal from your perspective…." I heard Loki grunt out animalistically, hearing more moans from Amber and animalistic groans from Loki. "Ok, time to go guys, let's move it, move it, move it!" I said pulling Jane and Thor away from the door. 'Dude, you have my respect!' I think to myself as we were walking towards the courtyard.

* * *

**Rate and Review! **

**X3**


End file.
